


Wild and Free

by MadamRebel



Series: The City of Los Santos [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Fake AH Crew, Female Jack, Mavin, Multi, Teen Lads, Teen Romance, Teen Ryan, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 35,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRebel/pseuds/MadamRebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say life works in mysterious ways. Who would have guessed that the adoption of four boys would result in one of the most notorious gangs that grace the streets of Los Santos to climb the underground ladder and rise to the top of the FBI's most wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> Bit slow in the beginning, slightly out of character and I apologize. Any mistakes belong to my two Betas.

When Jack met Geoff she was too busy beating the shit out of the thug that tried to short her on untraceable bullets. Geoff was only walking by when he saw a flash of red hair followed by sounds of a male screaming in pain. What he was a bombshell of a woman in stilettos with the point of her heel in the thug's balls. Geoff fell hard. What Jack saw was a man who wasn't intervening, and letting her handle her own problems. Jack fell hard. 

Their relationship was weird. Geoff was a part of the Cock Bites gang and Jack was with the RWBY gang. Now both gangs weren’t necessarily rivals but they did have their differences. Which lead to much arguing between the two due to the differences. It was only after their two year anniversary that Geoff surprised Jack by asking her to marry him. Her only stipulation was that they both quit their gangs and start their own. Thus created The Fake AH Crew made up only of the two newly engaged. 

They had gone to England to see about some contacts they could make. It was there they met a young Gavin Free who was sneaking around the café Jack and Geoff were sitting at. Geoff had a stolen laptop open trying to hack into it. He was not having the best time with it. Jack went to the counter to order drinks and watched as Geoff slammed his head on the table and push the laptop away. Gathering the drinks she walked to Geoff. 

"It's not the end of the world," she told him. Geoff looked up at her. 

"I know it's not, but I really wanted to be able to do this without any help. At this rate we're going to need to hire a hacker if we want to get anywhere with this crew," He mumbled into his arms. Jack put her head on his shoulder nuzzling his neck. 

"You mingy little sausage, you mixed up the IP addresses." A voice sounded from the other side of the table. Both Jack and Geoff jumped up in shock. They looked over and saw a young boy sitting at the stolen laptop fingers flying over the keyboard. The kids blond hair was matted with mud and grease. His clothes were tattered and there were bags under his eyes. The look of this kid had Jack's maternal instincts screaming. She wanted nothing more than to wrap this child up in a blanket and never let go. 

"How the fuck did you do that?" Geoff asked looking at the laptop with astonishment. 

"Uh, I've always been good with computers," the kid answered tentatively. 

"How old are you?" Geoff inquired.

"I'm ten," Gavin answered meekly. 

"What's your name?" Jack pondered. The kid looked at her with dull green eyes, he sighed and answered.

"I'm Gavin, Gavin Free." Jack felt like she needed to hug this kid and never let go. She got up and wound her arms around his shoulders. 

"Where are your parents?" She questioned him again. 

"Um, away," Gavin answered shiftily. No other words were needed. Geoff knew exactly what Gavin meant. Geoff then decided that he wanted Gavin to be his hacker. What was better than a hacker that worked for free was the mindset that he had. 

"If you think your parents won't mind, you could come with us. We live in the States and are in need of a hacker, which conveniently is what you are, so-" Geoff was cut off with the violent nodding of Gavin's head. His eyes brightened and Jack was amazed with the color they were when he was happy. She knew she wanted him to always be happy just to see his eyes that bright. Geoff continued, "Alright, well I'll get in contact with Jon. He'll be able to forge some adoption documents that will get you into the U.S. legally. Gavin Free welcome to the Fake AH Crew."

It was only a month later that our trio of unlikely hero's met Michael and Ray. The two quite literally fighting their way into the hearts of Geoff, Jack, and Gavin. It started, as always with Michael, with a fight. 

"You cock sucking son of a whore!" was screamed down the street as Jack and Gavin walked to meet Geoff, and Griffon, their New York contact. They looked over and saw a small boy with russet curls screaming at a sharply dressed man. The boy was clutching his arm and laying on the ground.

"First off, you ran into me! Second, that is not language someone like you should be using," the man growled back at the boy. 

"Fuck off!" the boy raged. It was then that Gavin and Jack noticed a small darker-skinned boy tiptoeing to the man and grabbing his wallet as the man was distracted by the screaming boy in front of him. They watched as the darker boy gave the red-head the thumbs up and walked over to "help" his friend. 

"Michael! Are you okay? I saw the whole thing-" the boy started to say but was interrupted by the man.

"Bullshit, there was no way you saw all that," the man screamed at the darker boy. Michael stood up and got in the man's face.

"If Ray said he saw, that means he saw, whatcha going to do about that?" Michael taunted only to receive a fist to his face. Jack ran over to the boys. 

"I saw that for sure, now beat it before I do something you'll regret," she taunted the man, who sputtered out an apology before quickly walking away. She turned to check on the boys only to see that they had left when she was dealing with the man. She turned to Gavin hoping he had seen where they had taken off, but he shook his head.

It was days later that they heard rumors of Mogar and Brownman. New Jersey's and New York's finest respectively. When Geoff heard of the explosive and snipping experts he nearly popped a boner in his pants. 

"Jack, I don't even think we need them, but I want them. Imagine how powerful we would be with those two buy our side," Geoff gushed to her. Jack sighed. 

"It would be cool Geoff, but I thought we agreed that we would try and find those boys Gavin and I saw and ask them to join," She reminded him.

"I know we did Jack, but what use do we have for a pick-pocket and a brawler. We aren’t planning to do much close combat shit, they'd be useless."

"They remind me of Gavin though."

"How 'bout this. If I find Mogar and Brownman first they join. If you find, what was it, Michael and Ray? If you find Michael and Ray first they join. Deal?"

"Deal," Jack reluctantly agreed. 

It was two days later when both Jack and Geoff got the surprise of a life time. They were stuck in an alley fighting off a local gang the accidently pissed off when a voice called out. "What's this?" it asked. Jack looked over and saw Michael standing with his arms crossed over his chest and a backpack over one of his shoulders. She was about to call his name when the gang they were fighting screamed.

"Mogar! We weren't fightin' in your turf man, we were only tryin' to teach these fools a lesson."

"Uh-huh, sounds like fighting to me. Whatcha think Brownman?" A bullet through the leaders head was enough of an answer that the reminder of the gang left running leaving Jack and Geoff standing in awe that the people they were both looking for were the same people. 

"Mogar and Brownman are Michael and Ray?" Geoff stuttered out. He caught Michael's attention.

"Ray, two people down here. Know our real identities, you know what to do," Michael called to Ray. Even though she couldn't see it Jack felt a sniper rifle being pointed in her direction. 

"Wait! We wanted to offer you a place in Los Santos with us," she called out to Michael.

Geoff caught on to what she was doing and also started to defend themselves, "Yeah, I would like both of you to join my crew the Fake AH Crew."

Just for spite Jon ended up making Geoff their adopted parent instead of Jack who already had Gavin as her adopted son. 

Ryan's joining of the crew was a little different. The Georgian boy was on vacation with his family in Los Santos when he spotted a dead animal in the road. He had forced his family to stop the car so he could get a closer look. When he got out, his family had just driven off leaving him on the side of the road. He stood on the corner of Peaceful St and San Andreas Ave he was looking up at the apartment complex across the street on Las Lagunas Blvd and San Andreas Ave. Geoff who was able to see him from his penthouse window was freaked out and sent Gavin to ask the kid to go away. Instead Gavin came back with the kid in tow.

"This is James, but he goes by Ryan. I think he's top," Gavin smiled. Geoff knew then and there that Jack was going to claim the kid as her own and called Jon over to start the fake adoption. 

Jon Risinger was getting used to forging adoption papers and had gotten almost all of it finished in the ten minutes it took Blaine Gibson to drive Jon over to Geoff's apartment. 

"Full name?"

"James Ryan Haywood."

"Age?"

"Twelve."

"Do you care if I make up your parents name?"

"No." 

The cold and aloof answers made Geoff scream out, "This one's Jacks." Before he got stuck with three decidedly evil children. With Ryan's addition to the crew Geoff and Jack decided that four kids was hard enough to raise, when Jon reminded them of school and expensed. Geoff bawled for three days when he learned school started in September and that his heisting would have to work around a seven hour time constraint that lasted seven days a week plus homework time. Jack was happy that she got the kids off the streets and back on track to having better lives.


	2. Six Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't expect daily updates, or regular updates. All mistakes are at the faults of my beta's who "skimmed" through the chapter.

"Hey Gavin, what's the answer for number twelve?" Michael asked Gavin while starring down at some calculus homework. 

"I haven't done it," Gavin replied without taking his eyes off the computer in front of him. He was typing at speeds that Michael could only hope to achieve. He stood up and draped himself over Gavin's shoulders to see the screen. 

"Whatcha working on? Cause Jack said that homework had to be done before we could even touch FAHC shit. So what's so important that you would rather deal with mama Jack then do your homework?" 

"I narrowed down on the gang that took Jack couple years back. Remember?" Gavin turned to Michael only to slam heads together. 

"SONOFABITCH!" Michael screamed as he backed up holding his head in his hands. "To answer your question, yeah I remember. I remember shooting them with an SMG and not hitting any of them. I remember Ryan going on a murder spree as soon as Caleb released him. I also remember you being shot at and getting pissed…" Michael trailed off remembering that he wasn't going to tell Gavin that bit of information on that night. Gavin had already turned to the computer and seemed to have missed that small tidbit of information. 

"I knew you would remember, well, I almost found them. I've been putting off my homework to search for them."

Michael nodded when he remembered that Jack had been nabbed two years ago and safely brought back, "Wait. Jack was taken a couple years back. How long have you been working on this project?"

"Since you switched suppliers. This new one seems to have their fingers in many different pockets. I was only trying to keep you safe," Gavin spoke out. He hoped Michael would skip over the 'keep you safe' bit and not read too much into it. 

"So you background checked my supplier? I would have thought Jack or maybe even Geoff would have checked, but they didn't care that I switched. They only cared that I got twice the amount of C4 for the same price as my old supplier," Michael shot back at Gavin giving him a suspicious glance. Gavin turned to Michael hopping to diffuse the situation. 

"I…uh…did the same when Ray switched dealers…" Gavin trailed off. Michael shot him a look before going back to Gavin's bed to finish is homework. Gavin sighed. 

It was later when Michael was sitting with Ray in the living room playing Halo that Michael remembered what Gavin had done. 

"Hey Ray, did Gavin do a background check on your new dealer?" Michael looked at the druggie. Ray shrugged. 

"I don't think so. I mean YOLO right? If my dealer wants to kill me with my weed then he can," Ray replied. "Why? Did he check someone out for you?"

Michael nodded, "My supplier. He said he did a check on him and your dealer, but I guess he didn't do a check on your dealer like he said he did. Why would he check my supplier when your dealer is probably more likely to kill you by slipping you something."

"Maybe it's his massive fucking crush on you. His Little Micoo has to be safe and all. But his X-Ray can take care of himself." Ray smirked over to Michael. Michael responded by flipping him off. 

"Look at it this way, you now have leverage over your supplier. I would kill for some blackmail on my dealer. He likes to change rates on me all the time," Ray continued. He fished out a joint from his pocket. He beckoned Michael to the balcony with him. Ray lit the joint took a drag and handed it to Michael. "Now what's the real reason you asked?"

"I think I might have a crush on him," Michael admitted taking a drag. He passed it back to Ray who nodded at his words.

"Let me guess, since the incident on the highway a couple months back?" Michael nodded his head. 

"He didn't need to come pick me up, but he did."

"You were in a gang attack! I was about to come get you when your com cut out. Geoff looked ready to murder B-team who told him not to leave the penthouse. Even Ryan grabbed his mask and was halfway out the door when Jack told us that Gavin's Sanchez was missing from the garage. Apparently Gavin was out the door the second your com cut out."

"He would do that for anyone of us," Michael shot back. He grabbed the joint and took a long drag. 

"No he wouldn't! Gavin didn't come and get me when Lamar crashed my deal. He didn't go save Ryan when he was caught by the LSPD last August. He didn't even cut the security cameras when Geoff got so drunk that he attempted to rob the liquor store he just bought alcohol form. He didn't lift a finger when Jack walked into the apartment half dragging herself through the door. He didn't do any of that shit for us, oh no…no, but the second you switch suppliers, they get checked, the instant your com gets cut he is out that door looking for you. Admit it Michael, to Gavin, you are the moon of his life. And he is your sun and stars," Ray ranted. The joint which had burnt out hanging between his fingers. He tossed it over the edge and walked back to the door. "Do us all a favor and just fuck already." With that Ray closed the door on Michael. Michael sagged on the railing of the balcony. 

Behind him the door slid open again. "Hey there grumpy. You look like you're thinking too hard," Jack spoke up from behind him. Jack leaned next to Michael, "Want to talk about it?" she asked him. He shook his head. "That's fine, Ray told me the spark notes version anyway. I just want you to know that we support you no matter what you do."

"That's the thing Jack, I don't know what I want to do. I feel like this has been in the making since the day you and Gav saw Ray and I scam that guy in New York. I feel like everything we did when we first settled in L.S. didn’t help either. I feel like I'm drowning honestly. I…just….don't know what to do…" Michael laid his head on this crossed arms. Jack patted his back. 

"Sweetheart, it doesn’t matter if you don't know what to do. We will love you and wait however long it takes for you to be you." She kissed the top of his head and walked back in. Michael also walked inside. He headed down to the garage and got inside his chrome adder. He drove out of the garage getting on to Del Perro Fwy to the Great Ocean Highway and heading to Mount Chiliad. He sat at the top after taking the cable car to the top of the mountain. He sat there and stared out over the forest and sea in the distance. 

Jack had talked to Geoff about the situation with Michael and Gavin. Ray had gone into further detail about his conversation with Michael when the red-head left the penthouse. Geoff had decided he needed to sit Gavin down and show him how to properly court the resident hothead. 

"Alright kiddo time to learn from daddy Geoff on how to bang your Boi." Geoff told Gavin when he burst into the Brits room. Said Brit was jumped from his computer and quickly turned off the monitor. However, he was a little slow turning it off. Geoff got a clear view of Gavin looking at Michael's GPS location. "That's a little creepy man," Geoff commented on Gavin's almost stalker like behavior. "Anyway, Micoo's a big boy he can take care of himself."

"Geoff, why'd you come here?" Gavin asked finally turning off the monitor. He turned to Geoff who took a seat on Gavin's bed. 

"I may have heard through the grape vine that a little British birdie has been keeping tabs on a little rage happy birdie," Geoff replied to him. Gavin blushed and looked down. 

"It's just a little crush. A bloody little crush on my lovely little Michael," He replied to Geoff. "Okay, I want to see him in my bed in the mornings and nights. I want him in my arms. Is that bad?"

"No kid, it's not. However, I think you're going at it all wrong. Just tell him how you really feel. Don't keep checking up on him, and for the love of dicks will you please stop hacking the GPS in his phone." Gavin looked up to Geoff. 

"Alright, I'll stop. But Geoff, what if he doesn't like me back?"

"One, that's a consequence that could happen, and you'd have to be willing to deal with any repercussions that might come from that, whether it be the death of Team Nice Dynamite or not. Second, this is your Boi we are talking about. If what I heard from Jack is true, then you've got nothing to worry about."

"Really?" Gavin looked ready to jump for joy. Geoff smiled.

"Yeah, now here's the part I really came in for; when your penis inevitably goes up Michael's ass are you completely ready for that? I mean we can go get condoms, or lube. Do you know how to have anal with a guy?"

"Geoff! Stop! I can tell you right now that I've got everything covered. Don't worry your smeggy little head about it." 

"Gavino Free, are you telling me that you looked away from stalking Michael to look up how to properly take care of your lovely little Michael? Good job! Now please before Ray snipes us all and dances on our dead bodies. So grow a pair, or most of a pair, and ask him out already." Gavin nodded. 

"I will, I promise."


	3. Bets, Heists, and Lectures

Ray walked into the living room and jumped over the couch. He landed in Ryan's lap who was cleaning a glock at the table.

"I give it a week and Mavin is canon," Ray gloated to Ryan. Ryan looked down to Ray. He shook his head.

"Depends, if Michael's manning up then three weeks, if it's Gavin three months."

"I bet you a week of blowjobs then," Ray smirked. Ryan shook his head.

"Are you flirting with me?" Ryan cooed. Ray bumped his shoulder and leaned over to reach the x-box controllers resting on the table. He handed one to Ryan and turned on the x-box.

"In your dreams Rye-Bread. Now let's destroy Achievement City."

"And here I thought you hated Minecraft."

On the other side of the penthouse in a small room next to the front door Jack was leaned over a table staring at a map of the city. She was chewing on the end of a pen that she was using to mark up some of the more high end stores around the city. It was to this scene that Geoff was greeted to when he walked into the war room.

"Aren’t you a site for sore eyes," Geoff spoke from the doorway. He walked over to her. Wrapping his arms around her waist he leaned over her nuzzling her neck. "How far along are you on the jewel heist?"

"Not very, I think I've narrowed it to a few stores, but if we want to make millions we're going to have to hit multiple stores. I don't know which is more terrifying, having the Lads take on a heist alone, or having Team OG split up for a heist," She replied. Geoff looked over the rest of the table and saw that Jack had pro-and-con lists for each team written out. Some of the pros for Team Nice Dynamite being that they worked exceedingly well together, however, a con she had contemplated was sexual tension which Jack had written in bold and underlined multiple times. He had to admit, that was serious con to them working together.

"Maybe we should hit one store this time, then hit a different store later. Like you, I'm not comfortable letting Team Lads take on their own heist. Ray can't handle Team Nice Dynamite by himself. We might have two bodies to hide if Ray was alone on a heist with him."

"That could work, however, if we hit one the other stores might tighten security around them." Geoff kissed her cheek.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Jack nodded and went back to marking up the map.

"Ryan, didja know that Gavin did a background check on Michael's new supplier?" Ray asked after having quit playing Minecraft. He and Ryan had switched to Call of Duty.

"I heard him mention it in passing that he was going to do something like that, but no, I didn't really know that Gavin was going to baby Michael and check his supplier out."

"I feel kinda left out. I mean Michael and I switched dealers and suppliers at the same time. He fucking checks Michael's but not mine. What the fuck? I could die if my dealer decides he doesn't want me around anymore. He could lace it with LCD which could raise my adrenaline, which could possibly kill me! Instead Vav fucking checks out Michael's supplier that could…what…give him a bad explosive? I feel like it's a little unfair of him," Ray ranted to Ryan. He was on a kill streak fueled by his anger. Ryan chuckled.

"Don't worry. The Vagabond had a word with your dealer the day you switched. Your dealer will only be giving you the best of the best," Ryan placated him. Ray dropped his controller.

"You did what!?"

"It's no big deal. I felt like if Michael's got checked, then yours should be checked," Ryan told him. Ray flung himself at Ryan.

"Can you make him lower his rate? Cause he keeps upping them on me," Ray asked him. Ryan chuckled.

"Sure, take me along to your next deal." They both looked up when a door was forcibly closed down the stairs. They heard someone coming up the stairs.

Gavin walked into the living room looking at his phone. Ray guessed that he was looking at the Michael's GPS location because the redhead was still not back yet.

"When you going to man up and bang him?" Ray called out to him. Gavin squawked.

"Wot?" He hastily asked. Ray looked at him from over the couch. Ryan laughed silently and turned as well. Gavin turned off his screen. "I-I don't-" he was rudely interrupted by Ryan.

"You what? You don't want Michael to be under you? Yeah. Pull the other leg," Ryan coolly replied to Gavin. Gavin blushed and walked around the couch. He sank into the cushions. Covering his head in his hands Gavin admitted to having a massive crush on the Jersey boy.

"At this point the only person who doesn’t know is Michael," Gavin finished.

"Vav dude, I've got a week of blowjobs resting on this. If you could please ask him out before the week is up I will be one happy Puerto Rican."

"Huh? You're betting on my love life?" Gavin asked. Ryan nodded.

"Duh. You're the most dramatic thing going on around here. And since I'm on a murder break, I've got to have something to do," he responded. Gavin was making a series of bird noises.

"Of all the things you could be doing, you're betting on me and Michael."

"If you would just man up and tell him," Ray sighed to him.

"I can't," Gavin responded looking at his lap.

"Why can't you?" Ryan questioned. "Man up."

"Yeah, just tell him," Ray spoke up.

"It's not that easy," Gavin replied. Ray shook his head he turned away from Gavin. Ryan continued to look at him. Gavin fidgeted under Rye's cold gaze. "Wot? Michael may not even like me."

 

"Whatever you say man. Just make sure you nab Michael before someone else does." Ray stood up. "I'm heading to bed. I've got calculus in the morning. Night guys."

Gavin and Ryan both wished him a goodnight as well. Jack came out of the war room and kissed Ray on the head goodnight.

"The rest of you should go to bed as well," she told Ryan and Gavin. They both stood up and started walking to their rooms. "Hey, has Michael returned yet?" Both boys shook their heads. Jack sighed. "Alright, you guys get to bed you have school in the morning. I'll wait up for him. Night guys." The boys left the room. Jack sat on the couch. She pulled out her phone and dialed Michael's number. His phone had gone straight to voicemail.

"Hey Michael, it's Jack just calling to remind you that it's almost eleven and your curfew is eleven-thirty," she ended the call and threw her phone on the table. Geoff walked into the living room and collapsed on the couch next to Jack.

"I'm going to have Matt and Jeremy do some recon tomorrow. I'm hopping Lindsay and Michael will be able to get RWBY to allow our heist on their territory. If they can't then I'm hoping that the Cock Bites will allow us," Geoff told Jack laying his head on her lap. He looked up at her and saw the concern on her face. "What's up?"

"Michael hasn't returned yet," she responded.

"I'm sure he's fine. Gavin had his GPS location up the entire time Michael's been away," Geoff reassured her. He sat up and slung an arm around her. "Why don't we go to bed. If he isn't back in the morning I'll send B-team out, but I'm pretty sure he's fine." Jack nodded.

"Alright, if you say so." With that, both Jack and Geoff went to their room. Geoff sank into the mattress of their bed while Jack got ready for bed. She climbed into bed with Geoff and promptly fell asleep. When Geoff was sure she was asleep he climbed out of bed and walked to the war room. When he got there, he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He called Michael's cell. Geoff hung up when he got voicemail. He tried again three times and grew more concerned each time it went to voicemail.

When Geoff was decidedly desperate he snuck into Gavin's room and grabbed his phone from the bedside table. He grabbed Gavin's index finger and activated the sensor to get in. As he suspected, Gavin still had Michael's GPS location up on his phone. It showed that Michael was still on top of Mount Chiliad. He turned the screen off and put the phone on Gavin's charger. When he walked into his own room he got ready for bed as well. He set an alarm on his phone for about six hoping that when he walked into Michael's room in the morning the redhead would be sound asleep in his bed.

Geoff groaned when his phone went off at six in the morning. When he finally got out of bed he stumbled down the hall to Michael's room. "I hope to god he's in there," Geoff mumbled to himself as he opened the door. He looked to the bed and saw it was untouched. "Shit."

He ran to the front door running down the hallway and entering the elevator. He repeatedly pressed the garage button. "Shit, shit, shit, suck on my dick, shit," he kept mumbling under his breath. When he got to the hall of garage doors he ran to the one owned with his crew and opened it. When he saw that the Michael's chrome Adder was still out he screamed, "MOTHERFUCKER!" He pulled his phone out and called Kdin. When the call connected Geoff wasted no time with pleasantries.

"I need you to find Michael. Last known location being on Mount Chiliad. I need you to do this without alerting anyone in the penthouse. You know what? Don't even tell Lindsay that he's missing. Last thing I want Kdin is to cause panic," Geoff barked out. He hung up when Kdin confirmed. Geoff went back to the penthouse. He walked into his and Jack's room and shook Jack awake. She sleepily looked at him and questioned what he wanted.

"Michael's missing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dunnn 
> 
> sorry.


	4. Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!! TORTURE IS DESCRIBED IN DETAIL!!!!  
> one a side note, I knew buying the Illustrated History of Torture would be a good investment.

Michael woke up strapped to a chair. His arms were tied to his sides with heavy iron chains and he had metal cuffs keeping his legs from leaving the legs of the chair. He could feel his entire body rocking and assumed he was somewhere off the coast of Paleto Bay. The more he thought about it though, he guessed he could also be off the coast of Chumash as well. He could hear people mumbling outside the room he was in. He was about to try escaping the chains around his arms when the steel door to his room opened.

"I wouldn't if I were you," a calm and suave voice called from the door. A tall dark haired man wearing a bandana and sunglasses walked into the room. He stared down at Michael. "It's nice to finally meet the fearsome Mogar. He, who single handedly, took out my men the last time we had the displeasure of meeting," he continued walking around the bound redhead.

Michael suddenly remembered who was standing in front of him. It was one of the sons of bitches who had grabbed Jack before she made it back to the penthouse. Jack who was delivering a message to the RWBY crew that Sun, Michael, would be unable to answer any commands due to being undercover in something else. In front of Michael was the piece of shit leader of the piece of shit crew that ruined Michael's cover and permanently scarred Jack.

"You son of a bit-" Michael was cut off by a hand slapping his face. The hit left a stinging sensation in his cheek.

"You will not speak out of turn. Especially with that atrocious language," The man, whom Michael was referring to as No Dick in his head, replied as he stood in front of Michael. "You've seen what I've done to your lovely mother. Wouldn’t want to match her would we?" Michael only stared in defiance at No Dick. No Dick smirked under his bandana, "I thought not. I won't be making the same mistake that I did with your mother. Her scars are all easily hideable. Guess that’s the price to pay when you stick fish hooks to a woman's back in an attempt to hang her by them."

"You shut your fucking mou-" Michael attempted to scream at No Dick, but No Dick had grabbed his jaw in a vice grip.

"I've warned you once. Now it's time for you to be punished. I've already told you that I won't be nice. Yours will all be visible." With that No Dick haughtily walked out the room.

"BASTARD!!" Michael screamed after him. He slumped in the chair to the best of his abilities.

It was a couple hours later when No Dick walked in with two henchmen whom Michael dubbed as Skinny Bitch and Four Eyes. They were wheeling a cart behind them. There was an assortment of items on it.

"Didja raid a fucking tattoo shop or some shit?" Michael cracked out seeing needles and tattoo guns on the tables.

"This is the last time I'll say it. I do not tolerate that kind of language," No Dick shot back. He leaned down into Michael's face. He continued, "As punishment, I will now take away your ability to form words for a while." No Dick grabbed an eighteen gauge needle and drove it into the side of his upper lip. He did on the same on the other side creating angel bite piercings on Michael's upper lip. No Dick then turned and grabbed a what looked to be size twelve jewelry and shoved it through the holes in his lips. Michael's screams of agony echoed in the dim room. Four Eyes looked down at the new holes in Michael's lips and smiled at No Dick.

"That should take a while to heal."

"Good," No Dick got up and walked out of the room, "Do make sure that gets cleaned properly." He laughed out the door. Skinny Bitch dragged the cart closer to Four Eyes, and Four Eyes grabbed a bucket of water from the underside of the cart. He dumped the entire thing, dousing Michael in freezing water.

"Enjoy your night," Skinny Bitch mocked as he and Four Eyes left the room. Michael sat there with tears in his eyes as his lips stung from the needles and the gauged jewelry. He could taste blood in his mouth. He shivered and knew it was going to be a long night. He tried to remember what happened when Jack was taken by theses psychopaths. All he could remember was that they tried to hang her from her back with fish hooks. He remembered that they had an affinity for piercing their captives and mutating their body permanently.

He thought about the time he was on a mission as Sun; he and Ruby, Lindsay, had watched as this crew tortured someone they had scarred up because they took the piercings out. This crew loved when they saw people they had gotten a hold of permanently changed due to them. Jack had put rings in her fish hooks and now had a corset back piercing that she always wore as to not be taken by them again. Now, he supposed, he would have to do the same as he was now pierced by them.

Michael closed his eyes and tried to remember how he got to this point. He was on top of Mount Chiliad one minute, and the next here is here. He hoped Geoff or someone realized he was missing and not just avoiding them. He stopped his train of thought before he began to psychoanalyze every aspect of his capture. With his eyes closed, Michael tried to nod off as best he could while soaking wet and newly pierced. It was going to be a hard night.

Michael was woken up to a splash of cold water being thrown on him. When he lifted his head he was Four Eyes and a different person whom he dubbed Crazy Face holding buckets over him. No Dick was walking up behind them.

"Good, we have to keep the piercings clean now don't we," he mocked. He leaned down to Michael's level, "Now, you must be wondering, why are we doing this? I've made it so getting information from you is useless, I've not even informed your guardians that you're missing. So ransom is out of the equation. Why? Why am I doing this. Do you want to know? It's revenge. When you stormed in here, blazing SMG in hand, you killed my friends. My family. Now I'm going to do the same to your family. They don't know where you are. As far as they are concerned, you're still on Mount Chiliad. Just sitting up there all alone. They won't find you. Not until we drop your dead body in front of the LSPD with a note identifying you as Mogar. Or how about this. Michael Jones." Michael's eyes widened having an enemy know one's real name was dangerous in their world. Michael started squirming in his chair.

"Oh yes, I know your real name. I've known it since I first was intrigued by you the fateful day we met. I wanted to know who the man behind the carbon warrior mask was. Michael Jones, age sixteen. Sophomore at Los Santos High School. I bet if I do more digging I could find out the names of the Vagabond, Brownman, and Gavino. But, I'm not interested in them. Oh no, I'm only interested in you Michael. You're the one that I want to make a statement with. No one is going to stop me either. So sit back and relax. You're in for a ride." No Dick laughed maniacally. For Eyes left the room and returned with the cart of equipment. No Dick grabbed another needle, this one about size fourteen.

"Now for the fun part," No Dick smirked.

Michael growled at No Dick, "Fuck you."

"So you can still talk. I guess being here three days has done wonders for your faith in your crew. However, you have spoken out of turn." No Dick turned back to the table and grabbed a pair of pliers. "Your tongue will have to pay now." With that No Dick shot forward and grabbed Michael's jaw in a vice grip. He shoved the pliers into Michael's mouth and pulled his tongue out. He handed the pliers to Four Eyes. With his hands free No Dick shoved the needle into Michael's tongue. When he pulled it out, No Dick shoved a bigger piece of jewelry through the hole. Again, Michael could taste blood.

"You must be enjoying this," No Dick smiled under his bandana. "I hope you know you won't making it out alive. There are a lot of people who would love to string you up in front of the LSPD building. You know, I think I might just do that. After though, after I've had my fun. After I've taken a knife to your skin. After I'd done to you what I'd done your mother. After I've given your rreal name to the LSPD after I've seen your entire world crash and burn. How well do you think your friends as LS High would respond to your extracurricular activities?" No Dick monologued at Michael.

"I wonder how Gavin would feel about you being here?" Michael felt his entire face fall. He looked at No Dick in shock. "Yeah Michael, I know all about Gavin Free. I also know about how he feels about you. Unfortunately, you've outgrown your usefulness." Four Eyes placed a dark bag over Michael's head. Michael then heard what sounded like a revolver being loaded. "Michael Jones, it's been a pleasure." With that the trigger was pulled. Michael jumped when the hammer clicked.

"Good night Michael," No Dick laughed with Four Eyes. The door slammed, and Michael started to cry. He sobbed into the bag around his head. He hoped that someone found him soon.

Michael swore it was only an hour later when he was woken up to a bucket of cold water was dumped on him.

"Good morning Michael. Should we try again on killing you?" No Dick asked entering the room. Michael could feel a knife caress his body. He could feel the person holding it play with how much pressure they were putting on the knife. When they got to his leg, the knife was pushed into his thigh. A shriek tore through Michael's throat. "Don't worry, we intentionally missed Femoral Artery. I want you to die from this gun here. If you could see it you'd recognize it as the one we stole from your mother. I'll be sure to send it back to her after you're dead."

Michael could hear the hammer being pulled on the revolver. "Tie a bandage around his leg, I don't want him to die of blood loss," No Dick spoke out. Michael could feel someone, probably Four Eyes, tying a tourniquet around his leg. When that was done, Michael heard the hammer of the gun hit. He froze thinking he was dead, but he knew he wasn't. "How long does it take to kill someone via Russian Roulette?" No Dick shouted. Michael heard the gun being cocked again and shot. Michael could hear Four Eyes shout in pain then drop to the floor. His cries of agony were fading with each dying breath he took. Michael could feel his heart speeding up.

"So it does work, that’s good to know. Well, goodnight Michael. I'll see you in the morning." Michael could hear the door to his room slam shut. He was on the verge of a panic attack and tried to calm himself down. He closed his eyes trying to get his heart to stop racing.

When Michael woke up next it was to sounds of gunfire. He thought he heard a Minigun firing. Screams were echoing through the room. Michael hopped that someone helpful would find him. The door opened.

"They can't save him if he's dead," an unknown voice called out. Despite not seeing it, Michael could feel the gun being pointed at his head. A shot rang out. A body hit the floor. Another body flung themself at Michael. Michael started thrashing in his bonds. He was crying out. He kept wanted to be left alone. He was done with being tortured.

"Boi, boi. It's me Gavin. Boi, I've got you. Okay love, I've got you," Gavin cooed into Michael's ear. He wrapped his arms around Michael's waist. When Ryan got the chains off Michael, he reached up and ripped the bay of his head. Michael stared at Gavin. He reached up and grabbed his face in his hands.

"B-boi? You're here…You're really here," Michael stuttered out. He wrapped his arms around Gavin's neck and shoved his face into Gavin's shirt. Michael started sobbing into Gavin.

"He's free if you want to pick him up. I don't think he's in any condition to walk on his own." Gavin nodded and picked Michael up. He walked with Ryan out of the ship and into one of the cars waiting on the pier. Michael continued to cry.

"It's alright boi, I've got you. It's okay," Gavin continued to whisper into Michael's hair.

Michael lifted head and pressed his lips to Gavin's.


	5. The Five Horseman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter runs parallel with chapter four.

When Gavin woke up on Monday he knew the day was going to be weird. First, Geoff and Jack were up early which was something that rarely happened. Second, when he tried to go to Michael's room, Geoff had distracted him and dragged him to the kitchen. Then, Jack informed them that Michael was sick and that Ray's Panto was out on the street already. Geoff had made sure to tell Gavin that Michael had left his phone on Chiliad which was why his GPS location would say he was still there. When the boys left, Geoff got on the phone with Kdin who told him he was on rout to Chiliad and that he would be there shortly.

Kdin arrived with Jeremy and Trevor at Mount Chiliad. He felt like he was looking at an incomplete crime scene. Michael's jacket with his phone and keys was hanging on the railing of the sightseeing platform. There were people hanging around, but it looked like no one had messed with Michael's stuff as there was a knife holding it to the railing.

"This is bad," Trevor murmured. Jeremy nodded.

"Very. Michael is one tough son of a bitch. They would've had to get the jump on him," he responded.

"They would have to know who he was exactly. This jacket is not one Mogar wears. This is the jacket Dan gave Gavin last year. Not only that, but Michael's car is at the bottom of the mountain how would they know who was Michael? This place is packed at night," Kdin pointed out to them.

"Whoever it is, is going to face hell when we find him," Trevor shot out.

"Then let's go find him," Jeremy shot back. The three of them started looking for anything that looked out of place.

Jack sat on the couch back at the penthouse. She contemplated doing something she hadn't done since Fake AH started. She contemplated calling RWBY for help. The two gangs weren’t necessarily on bad terms anymore, not since Lindsay and Michael met in fifth grade. Lindsay was being trained for the spot of Ruby and Michael being the explosive expert for Fake AH. The two crews were forced to get along as the two ten year olds would often visit each other. It got to the point where Fake AH and RWBY had dual custody over the children. Lindsay becoming part of B-team and Michael taking the role of Sun in RWBY. She knew that they hadn't taken Michael as they usually call Geoff to tell him that they'd have him

"What do you mean nothing appeared out of place? Are you telling me that there is nothing on Chiliad that could explain where he went? Nothing? Alright, bring the Adder back then," Geoff screamed into his phone. Hearing that B-team didn't find anything made up Jack's decision.

She grabbed her phone and dialed the one number she wished she's never had to dial again. "Tell Gray, Junior wants to talk," She spoke out when the phone connected. She was put on hold immediately. She sat up when the call connected again.

"Well, Junior, not someone I expected to hear from ever again," The leader of RWBY mocked.

"I don't have time Torchwick. Suns missing. You don't have him on mission do you?"

"Sun? No, Ruby told us that he'd be unavailable due to a heist that was being planned by Fake AH. If he's missing we can help. Sun is valuable to us. We will keep all our eyes and ears open. I'll send Yang and Blake out now. When Ruby and Weiss get back I'll send them as well-"

"Not Ruby. We don't want Ruby to be involved," Jack interrupted.

"Alright Junior, that's your call. I'll give you a heads up if we hear anything."

"Thank you." She hung up the phone. "RWBY is looking for him as well," she called out to Geoff.

"You called RWBY?"

"Yeah, this is for Michael, I may have left on bad terms, but Michael still works with them. I figured a crew of assassins would be helpful in this situation. Geoff, I just want Michael home."

"I'll give Cock Bites a call then." With that he walked off.

When B-team finally got Michael's Adder back to the garage, Geoff and Jack tore into it. They ripped the contents of Michael's glove box out. His center console was dumped onto the driver seat of the car. They did everything short of ripping the seats out of the car. There was absolutely nothing to be found. No trace of evidence that could lead to Michael's location. They did the same with Michael's jacket and phone.

"It's like they don't want us to find him. Which is weird, they could make a lot of money holding him for ransom. So why don't they?" Jeremy asked after putting Michael's Adder back together.

"It's as you said. They don't want us to find him," Jack pointed out. She stretched her back and felt the corset back piercings pull. "OH MY GOD! NO!" she screamed when she remembered how she got the piercings. Remembered that Michael played a huge part in the temporary downfall of the gang that took her. She remembered that the leader got away and swore revenge on Michael the next time he saw the redhead.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Geoff asked as he went to comfort Jack who started angrily sobbing.

"They took him. They're going to scar him for life. Like me," she cried into Geoff's chest. Geoff rubbed her back feeling the corset back, it was then that he realized who took Michael.

"Kdin, pull the boys from school. We need all the help we can get," Geoff barked out. Keeping a hold of Jack with one hand pulled his phone out and called Burnie.

"Hey it's Geoff, listen we might have a lead…yeah, if you could meet us here that would be lovely. Alright, see you Burns." Geoff hung up the phone. He grabbed Jack's phone from her pocket and handed it to her. She dialed Gray's number again.

"Four Integrity Way, Penthouse." She hung up the phone. Geoff looked at her in surprise.

"Not going to tell them what's up?"

"RWBY runs things differently."

"Alright." They walked into the living room just in time to see Gavin kick the door open.

"What's this about Michael being missing?" He asked. He was grabbing his laptop from his backpack and getting to work on hacking street cameras and such. He wanted to make a digital grid of all the places he could be.

"We didn't realize until this morning that he was gone, but we think the crew that nabbed Jack is behind it," Geoff updated the remaining teens. Gavin looked up at Geoff.

"The crew that nabbed Jack? Are you sure," Gavin inquired. Geoff nodded. "If that’s the case, I think I might know where Michael is."

"How?" Ryan asked leaning over Gavin to take a look screen.

"I found out Michael's new supplier had a finger in their pocket. So I've been keeping an eye on them for my boi," Gavin responded as he pulled up the most likely places Michael could be. "This crew likes dramatic, we found Jack off the Abattoir Ave Pier, so we're looking at that pier, the Chupacabra Street Pier, or the Plaice Place Pier. I suggest that we split up and tackle all three piers," Gavin explained. Geoff nodded.

"We should split up, how about mixed groups?" RWBY and Cock Bites nodded along with Geoff's statement. "How about, Lindsay, Ryan, Burnie, Gavin, Jon, and Barbara for one group," Geoff went on the explain the groups. "Gav, your group will take the Plaice Place. We will take Abattoir Ave, Ray, your group gets Chupacabra Street. Now let's go get Michael."

The three crews split into the groups once they hit the street. Gavin couldn't hold still, he wanted to hack the lights in order to make them all green, but Jon explained that if they were being monitored then it would be suspicious.

"Not that having the three most powerful gangs meet under one roof wasn't also highly suspicious," Jon continued to explain.

When Gavin's team finally arrived at their pier they were surprised when Ryan popped the trunk and pulled what looked to be Michael's Minigun from it. "Poetic justice," Ryan called it. When they finally snuck into the barge tethered to the dock, Ryan and Gavin stuck together as they took the stairs to the bottom of the ship.

"I don't like this," Gavin complained. They heard a shout come from down the hall. They looked up to see guards running to them. Gavin pulled out his Pistol and started shooting. Ryan laughed as he fired the Minigun. The sounds of their gunfire alerted the entire ship to the fact that intruders were there. They continued to run down the hallway; a trail of bodies following. They reached what they assumed would be a dead end when they spotted a door opening. A man walked out the room and walked across the hall messing with keys. Gavin couldn't hear what he was mumbling about, but he guessed it wasn't good. The guy unlocked the door across from the one he had previously exited. With the door open he said something else and pulled a gun from his waistband.

"I bet Michael's in there," Ryan said when Gavin lifted his Pistol up and shot the guy in the head. Gavin and Ryan ran down the hall they entered the room and froze. Michael was sitting on a chair bound with a black bag over his head. Gavin threw himself to Michael.

With Michael in his arms, Gavin carried him to the car. When Michael kissed him, Gavin nearly cried. He kissed back when the car door opened and the rest of his team piled into the car.

"Alright lovebirds, wait till we get home," Burnie joked.

When everyone was back at the penthouse, RWBY and Cock Bites left Fake AH. Geoff bid everyone goodbye and thanks. Jack had called Caleb to check Michael. She made sure to tell him to bring tongue rings and lip rings. Which he did. He looked Michael over, and advised him to at least put smaller jewelry in. With help Michael did that. Caleb had also given him lots of salt to clean his piercings with.

"Keep them clean," Caleb told him flinching a little at the cringe Michael had. He left when Michael was calmed down.

"We should have known to keep a you protected. You were one of the main reasons that they had to start all over. Of course they would want revenge," Geoff told Michael when everything had calmed down.

"What're you talking about. I didn't kill any of them. I mean I shot at them, but I didn't hit anyone."

"If you didn't kill them, why were the after you?" Geoff asked. Michael shrugged.

"Whatever the reason, it’s going to have to wait till morning. I'm heading to bed," Michael responded. He got up and Gavin followed.

"Hey boi, about the kiss…" He trailed off when he and Michael got to Michael's room.

"What about it?" Michael looked at Gavin.

"Well, I was wondering, if you'd maybe want to get bevs with me?" Gavin asked Michael.

"If that's your way of asking me out I don't have much to look forward in this relationship now do I?"

"Oi!"

"I'd love to go on a date you with you dumbass." Gavin reached forward and pulled Michael's lips to his.

"I love you boi."

"Love you boi."


	6. And Then There Were Seven

"Use protection," Ray called out from the couch as Michael and Gavin walked out the door.

"Fuck you Ray. It's only a date," Michael called back. "And I don't put out on the first date!" They closed the door.

"So am I driving or are you?" Gavin inquired 

"You only have, like, one car seeing as you refuse to call our insurance and claim them. You do realize that our insurance has full coverage and will cover the cost of your cars completely, right?"

"But Micoo, that's so much work," Gavin replied as they entered the garage. They walked to Michael's Roosevelt and Gavin got in the driver's seat. "Plus I don't have a license and most insurances want a licensed driver to claim the car." They exited the garage and started driving. They took different turns with no real destination in sight. They stopped when their stomachs started to rumble.

"I'm happy you finally got the balls to ask me out after I was kidnapped," Michael joked as he bit into a burger.

"To be fair, I was going to ask you out the day you were kidnapped," Gavin shrugged back.

"I was taken at night though. When were you going to ask me out?" Michael asked.

"When you got home," Gavin admitted. Michael leaned over the table to kiss Gavin.

"I love you," He told Gavin when their lips parted. Gavin smiled and pulled Michael back across the table. Their lips met in the middle. When they pulled apart Gavin pulled Michael out of the booth. They walked out of the burger joint and started to head down the street.

"Hey boi, I love you too," Gavin admitted as they walked. "I know I didn't say it at the diner, but I do love you." Michael spun around and threw his arms around Gavin's neck. He looked up and smiled at Gavin.

"I know." Gavin smiled at Michael. They continued walking down the street.

"I still want to know why you were the one taken," Gavin spoke up. Michael shrugged.

"I don't know. What I do know is that my mouth hurts like a bitch, and oral sex is out for a long ass time. At least until I can eat without my tongue feeling like fire," Michael stuck his tongue out at Gavin to show him the scarring form the tongue ring itself and the fact that a bigger bar had been shoved through the hole. Gavin's eyes looked up to Michael's new angel bites as well.

"How are your lips?" He asked.

"It hurts when I don't clean them or when I yank on them accidentally, but other than that, they don't really hurt." Gavin nodded.

"That's good." They continued to walk down the street. They would head into any store that caught their interest. As they passed a pet store, Gavin joked about getting Michael a guard dog. It wasn't until later when they passed an alley that they heard the sounds of dogs fighting. The boys walked into the alley to see what looked like a Doberman puppy fighting a full grown Rottweiler over some scraps. The Rottweiler smacked the puppy away. It landed hard and screamed. Michael ran over to the puppy. He picked it up grabbed Gavin and exited the alley.

"I think it needs to visit the vet," Michael told Gavin. They walked to the Roosevelt. Gavin once again getting in the driver's seat.

"I think there's a vet on Power somewhere," Gavin responded. They drove Power St and eventually found a pet hospital. They both walked in Michael with the puppy to his chest. The dog was licking his hands and face, overall being very affectionate. Michael was quickly growing attached to the dog. They got the dog checked in.

"So, you guys say you found this dog fighting another dog and it wasn't a dog fighting operation?" The vet, a Dr. Swayze, asked condescendingly. The boys nodded. "Alright. So this little guy looks to be about three months. Ideally he should be about thirty pounds, but this little guy looks to be underweight. He doesn't look to have any external or internal injuries. He does however have fleas. So I suggest this pill once a month." Dr. Swayze handed them the flea pill. 

"What breed of dog is it?" Michael asked looking at the puppy who in turn was looking up at Michael.

"I'd wager that he's a Rotterman. Rottweiler Doberman mix. There could be some German Shepard, but I doubt it. You are looking at one of the best guard dogs," Dr. Swayze explained to Michael. "I can give you tips on how to care for him and what types of food to feed him if you're interested in keeping him. Otherwise we'll take him to animal control after closing."

"I'd only have to pay for this visit right?" Dr. Swayze nodded his head. "Then yeah. I'd like the information on how to care for him."

"Michael, are you sure? A dog is a huge responsibility," Gavin protested.

"Aren’t you the one who told me I needed a guard dog, like, an hour ago?" Michael shot back at Gavin. Gavin sighed in defeat.

"If you're taking the dog, I am going to need a name to put on file."

"Michael Jones, dog's name…Tiny," Michael responded. Dr. Swayze nodded writing down the information. 

"Well Tiny is all clear to go if you want to pay and leave. I’d suggest scheduling some shots on your way out." With that Dr. Swayze left the room. Michael walked to Tiny and picked him up. He held him to his chest as they left the room and walked to the front to speak with the receptionist.

"Alright Mr. Jones, we will see you in a week with Tiny to get his shots." With that the boys left the vet office and started walking to the car. They got in Michael not letting go of Tiny. Gavin drove them back to the penthouse. When they parked in the garage, Gavin leaned over to kiss Michael. However, Tiny wouldn't let him, as he started growling when Gavin got close to Michael.

"Sorry boi. I'll train him not to do that," Michael apologized. Gavin nodded.

"Well lets head upstairs." They made it to the elevator and up to the penthouse. When they walked in the heard moans drifting in the air. They walked down the stairs into the living room to see Ray's head and arms thrown over the back of the couch. His mouth was open letting out the moans. They could see Ryan's head bobbing up and down on the other side of the couch. They both backpedaled out the room and went to Michael's room, which was the furthest from the living room. They collapsed on Michael's bed. Tiny jumped down off the bed and started sniffing around the room.

"I forgot that they bet a week of blowjobs on our relationship," Gavin explained to Michael.

"They bet on our relationship?" Michael rolled over to face Gavin. "When?"

"Sunday. I was going to ask you Monday, but, well…" Gavin trialed off. Michael leaned into Gavin.

"I know." Gavin grabbed Michael and drug him to his chest. He held Michael like he was going to disappear. Tiny growled at Gavin when Michael let out a squeal from the unexpected movement.

"Tiny no," Michael scolded.

"I don't think he likes me," Gavin observed.

"He'll get over it." Michael crawled over Gavin and kissed him. Gavin licked Michael's bottom lip which Michael parted for him. With their tongues intertwined Gavin rolled them over so he was above Michael. He broke their kiss for air and moved down to kiss Michael's neck. He started sucking hickeys into the creamy flesh when he felt teeth dig into his leg. He lifted his head from Michael's neck to look at his leg. He saw Tiny hanging on to his ankle. Teeth sunk into the denim of his jeans and into the flesh underneath.

"Michael, is your dog hanging on my leg?" Gavin calmly asked Michael. Michael looked down the bed to see Tiny hanging off Gavin.

"Oh shit. Tiny no! Bad dog! We don't bite. We especially don't bite Gavin," Michael screamed at the dog. He got up and picked Tiny up. He walked into the living room and saw that Ryan was done blowing Ray. They were now playing Mario Kart. Geoff was drinking on the couch watching the two boys playing. Jack was cooking in the kitchen. Michael walked up to them. "Can someone watch Tiny while I try and make out with my boyfriend."

"Who the fuck is Tiny?" Geoff asked. Michael placed Tiny in Geoff's lap.

"My new guard dog," Michael explained.

"We have a dog?" Ray asked. "Since when?"

"Today. Gav and I found it on our date."

"And you're keeping it?" Geoff asked.

"Yep."

"Alright then. Have fun with that," Geoff responded. Jack walked out of the kitchen to look at Tiny.

"What breed is he?" She asked.

"Rotterman. He should get up to about 120 pounds." Jack stared at Michael.

"We live in a penthouse apartment and you bring a large dog into it. Michael, we don't have the space."

"I'll take care of it. Jack, think of the positives. We have a security system that attacks first and asks questions later."

"Michael," Jack sighed. "The second it attacks one of us it's gone."

"About that, so Tiny doesn't seem to like Gavin so can one of you watch it so I can mess around with him without worrying about Tiny trying to bite something else of Gavin's." Geoff started laughing uncontrollably and Jack groaned in disgust.

"I'll take him. I think I already like this dog." Jack shook her head at Geoff. She walked back to the kitchen to finish dinner. Geoff played with Tiny. He looked like he was trying to teach Tiny to aim for Gavin's balls.

Michael smiled and walked back to his room. Gavin was sitting on the bed, but stood up when Michael entered his room. Michael walked to Gavin and threw his arms around his neck.

"Where were we?" Gavin asked as he tossed Michael onto the bed. He crawled over the redhead. Gavin kissed Michael deeply. Feeling up and down his sides. They kissed deeper. Gavin started to pull Michael's shirt up when the door to Michael's room burst open.

They broke apart to see Ray and Geoff staring at the door.

"I thought you don't put out on the first date," Ray taunted. Michael threw a pillow at him.

"Fuck off Ray."

"Nah fam."

"Ray…"

"I have to thank you though, Ryan gives _excellent_ blowjobs," Ray continued

"RAY!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by Off Topic number Four when Michael was talking about his dog.


	7. Day in the Life of Teenagers

"Jack, have you seen my shoes?" Was screamed out of Michael's room early Thursday morning. The teens had just gotten up and were getting ready for school. Each teen completing their expected morning routine. Jack was so attuned to it that she was able to answer and do pretty much everything needed to get the kids out the door on time.

"Which ones?" She asked spotting several different pairs strewn around the house.

"My green Converse," He answered. She looked around spotting them by the door where he dropped them off after bringing Tiny back last night.

"Front door."

"Thanks." She watched as the redhead walked down the hall to pick them up. If her schedule was correct she would be dealing with Ryan's morning problem soon.

"Jack! Where is the hairbrush?" She had to think about that one. The hairbrush from the main bathroom had been the subject of an explosion when Gavin and Michael accidently set fire to the bathroom late last night. The only one left was in her room.

"My bathroom. Turn on the lights when you go in there. Geoff has an meeting with Griffon and Caiti." She heard him confirm and walk into her room. "Gavin's next."

"Jack! Where are my books!" Gavin screamed down the hall.

"Coffee table," She replied. Jack started walking down the hall after leaving out muffins for the boys to eat. She walked into Ray's room and saw that he was still asleep. She turned on the light to his room. Ray responded by dragging the blanket over his head. She walked up to the bed and ripped the blanket off.

"Jack fuck off," Ray mumbled shoving a pillow over his head.

"It's time to get up," She responded grabbing the pillow and tossing it aside. Ray grumbled as he got up and walked down the hall to the bathroom.

"Jack!" Gavin's scream startled her. It was something out of ordinary.

"What?" She inquired.

"Have you seen my Union Jack shoes?" She looked around for them. She spotted them by Tiny. The Rotterman had the laces in his teeth.

"Tiny has them," she told Gavin. The blond ran across the living room to grab them. The laces in the shoes were ruined, but thankfully the rest of the shoe wasn't.

"Michael! You owe me new laces because of your stupid dog!" Gavin screamed walking to his boyfriend's room. Jack shook her head. Everything was taken care of. The teens would be leaving for school soon. She walked to the garage and drove Michael's Sabre out of the garage. She parked it at the curb in front of the complex. She locked it and went back inside. The four boys were dressed and ready. They were sitting at the bar in the kitchen eating and laughing. She smiled. Days like these were what made being a parent worth it. At seven thirty Michael stood.

"Time to go," He told the rest of the boys. They walked to the elevator and got in.

"Shotgun," Ray called as they neared the first floor. They walked out to the car and got in. Michael driving them to the school.

"How you feeling Michael? I know Jack let you stay home yesterday and Tuesday," Ryan asked as they stopped at a light.

"I feel okay. I'm not sure I want to explain why I suddenly have new piercings, but I also don't have a contingency plan for if someone asks," Michael explained. The other three were quiet. They too thought about what could be said about the new piercings.

"Tell them I made a bet with you and this was the punishment. Then if they ask why you were gone three days tell them you got sick and sickness with new piercings is not a pretty sight. They should leave you alone after that," Gavin had come the rescue and explained. Michael nodded.

"Sounds good boi." Ray nodded.

"A little too good. Tell them Gavin paid for them." Gavin squawked. 

"Why? Why do I have to be the one to pay for them. Michael's the one that got them done. He paid for them."

"I really didn't even want them," Michael mumbled. They reached the school at that point and started spilling out of the car. Ryan walked over to Michael.

"Tell everyone Gavin got you them as a present." Michael nodded.

The four boys walked into Los Santos High School and split. The two east coast teens walking to the other side of the school while Gavin's and Ryan's lockers were located at the front of the school. Michael kissed Gavin goodbye, Ray cheekily waved at Ryan. The two groups split. Michael and Ray had American History first thing. They walked in and the teacher looked at them.

"Nice of you to join us this week Mr. Jones. I do hope you were able to get the homework complete, as you know I don't take late homework for any reason." Michael nodded he grit his teeth and dug around his backpack for his binder. He flipped to the History section. He pulled out the homework that Ray had thankfully photocopied before doing, and put it on Mr. Furfaro's desk. Furfaro looked startled that the teen that missed three days of classes had completed the homework.

"You didn't copy off Mr. Narvaez did you? I will mark both of you down if any of your answers match." Furfaro threatened the two teens.

"We worked on it together, if that's what you mean. So some of our answers may be similar," Ray explained as he too put his homework on the desk, which is what Furfaro required for it to be considered on time.

"I'll make a note of that," Furfaro sneered. Ray and Michael turned and headed towards their seats in class. They sat as the five minute bell rung. The other students started to pour into the classroom. Class started at eight am sharp. Mr. Furfaro started his typical lecture on the importance of history in conjunction of the world when Michael had a note nudged his way. He looked at it to see that if was from Ray judging by the handwriting.

'Don't know if you see everyone looking at new piercings' was written. Michael looked at Ray and shook his head. He hadn't seen anyone looking at his new piercings. Ray nodded around the room. When Michael looked around he saw people quickly looking away. He knew then that they had been checking out his piercings.

When the bell rang at the end of class, Michael and Ray head to their lockers. The two boys traded their books and were about to go find Gavin for Calculus when Lindsay ran and hugged Michael.

"I was so worried," She explained. "No one told me. The rest of B-team knew and surprisingly enough RWBY knew, but no one told me. Jack explained that she didn't want to worry me, but I was more worried when they finally told me and the rest of the boys." She squeezed him hard.

"I know, they told me who knew and who didn’t know until last minute. I'm just glad I was able to come back to see all of you again." Michael smiled at Lindsay returning her hug.

"On the plus side, the lip piercings look cute on you," She told him.

"Thank you, really. That means a lot to me. Now, if you please, I need to go find my boyfriend to take him to Calculus." She let him go. The two boys left her and went to find Gavin.

When they found that Gavin wasn't at his locker they decided to head to their Calculus class before the five minute bell rang. They entered and nodded towards the teacher who told them good morning. Gavin was already sitting at his desk when they entered.

"There you are boi," Michael greeted him. Gavin looked up and smiled at Michael.

"Morning boi. How was Furfaro?" He asked knowing that they had History first thing. Gavin had German first thing instead.

"Hell, he thought I copied off Ray and threatened to fail us both. Ray told him that we actually worked together and he seemed to doubt that."

"I'm guess I'm lucky that I have Mr. Word for History and not Mr. Furfaro."

"Lucky indeed Vav," Ray agreed. Mr. Sapato the Calculus teacher started his class when the bell rang. The class ended and the boys had another ten minute break before starting English. They went to find Ryan who's Theory of Knowledge class had just ended. Ryan was sitting in Mr. Sarr's classroom as after Ryan's TOK class he had Sarr's Psychology class as part of the International Baccalaureate program Ryan had decided to do.

"Sup Rye-Bread," Michael greeted as they walked into the senior only class.

"Not much. Just waiting for my next class," Ryan responded as Michael seated himself on Ryan's desk. Gavin and Ray sat next to him in the desks beside him. "What about you three? How was History?" He gave Michael a meaningful look.

"It was alright. He accused me of cheating, threatened to fail me, called me all sorts of names for 'putting metal into your face' which he finds 'rude' and 'unprofessional' which is total bullshit by the way," Michael explained. Sarr agreed.

"It is bullshit. We are here to teach, not to judge you. Your Angel Bites look good by the way," Sarr told Michael. Michael thanked him.

"So anyway, Rye-Rye, what are we doing after school?" Michael asked. Ryan had promised to take him out for the day as Ray and Gavin had to go with Jack and buy more ammo and computer parts.

"Dunno, we'll figure…figure…something out," Ryan flubbed out. The five minute bell rang after that and the three tenth graders were forced to head to English with a Ms. Tomin. She started the lesson by handing out copies of Lord of the Flies.

"Alright, now we are talking about themes this term and what better way to discuss themes and meanings than with this book," She explained. The rest of the lesson was used to talk about what Piggy as a character brought to the table.

At lunch Lindsay managed to catch the guys before they left for lunch. She squeezed herself in between Ryan and Gavin as Ray claimed shotgun before they exited the school. They drove to the closest fast food joint before heading back to school.

On the other side of town, Jack was taking Tiny to meet Trevor Phillips. She needed to renew her contract that allowed her use of Trevor's airfield in Sandy Shores.

"Well, the bitch is back Ron." Is what greeted her as she exited her Entity. She sneered at him and walked to the passenger side where a thirty pound, he put on some weight, Rotterman was snarling. She grabbed his lead and walked to Trevor and Ron.

"Hello boys," She greeted. "I would like to renew my contract."

"Now why would I do that. See your vehicles take up all the available room at _my_ airstrip and I'm not liking that. So why would I give the Fake AH Crew and extended contract when I could be rid of them and have my airstrip back." Trevor spit at her. She smirked and whistled. Tiny sat on his hunches and growled at Trevor. Trevor looked at the dog, who was still a puppy, and took a step back.

"Because you won't like it if I have to come back. Next time, Tiny here will be full grown. All 120 plus pounds of him. And you won't like what he would do to you. Now I will level with you, I'm not happy about having to use _your_ airstrip, but fact of the matter is, _your_ airstrip is the only airstrip north of Los Santos. I don't want to have to fly all the way through LS if I was in Sandy Shores or anywhere else north. So, I need your airstrip. We could do this now, or I could send Tiny back with Mogar and Vagabond later, your choice." Trevor growled lowly.

"Ron," He snarled out. Ron handed him a briefcase. Trevor opened it and pulled out the documents Jack needed to sign. "Here before I change my mind." Jack signed them and handed them back with a smile.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah, now scram." Jack smiled at him and tugged Tiny back to the car. She drove back home to see if Geoff was back. When she entered the penthouse it was quiet meaning that Geoff was not back yet. She collapsed on the couch and turned on Fame or Shame. She nodded off. About twenty minutes later the front door slammed open and she heard cursing flowing from the front of the house.

"How was the meeting?" She inquired. Geoff flopped onto the couch.

"It was fine, except the part where everything smelled like dog piss," He growled out.

"He didn't…" Jack trailed off.

"Oh yes he did. Michael owes me a new briefcase. And he will be present to explain to Griffon and Caiti why they won't have any new orders for awhile." Jack started laughing when Geoff was done raging.

"I can't believe he peed in your briefcase," She cackled. Geoff huffed.

"Just wait, I'll teach him to pee in your purse," He grumbled. Jack laughed harder. 

It was to this that the four boys walked into. Tiny immediately jumped and tackled Michael to the ground licking his face. Michael started laughing.

"Yo, Jack, we're ready to go when you are," Ray called to Jack. She had controlled her laughter enough to answer him.

"Alright, Gavin, Ray head down and get the Roosevelt. We'll be taking that." Gavin and Ray nodded and left the penthouse. Jack got up to follow. She stopped and gave Ryan a quick peck on the forehead and tapped Michael with the tip of her stiletto. He gave a dismissive wave from under Tiny. "Bye boys," She called as she left the apartment.

"You owe me a new briefcase Michael," Geoff grumbled as he too got up to leave.

"Why, It's not like Tiny peed in it or anything." When Geoff avoided eye contact Michael and Ryan burst out laughing.

"Seriously?!" Michael cackled.

Geoff huffed.


	8. In Which Michael and Ryan Can't Catch a Break

When Geoff finally left the apartment Michael and Ryan were able to calm down. They sat on the couch and debated on what to do when Michael's supplier called.

"Mogar, man. I just called to say that I got an overstock of weapons and ammo going on and decided to auction it off if you're interested," his supplier greeted.

"Sure, if I get to bring a plus one," Michael replied. He wasn't comfortable going anywhere alone at the moment. Not since his rescue form No Dick. His supplier complied.

"Sure dude. Can I get a name?" Michael looked over at Ryan who realized what Michael was doing. Ryan started shaking his head vigorously. Michael only smirked back at him.

"The Vagabond." He could hear his supplier taking a sharp breath. Having the Vagabond at any sort of function was big. Ryan only took weapons and ammo from trusted sources, unlike Michael, Ray, or even Gavin, who focused on cost rather than quality. If a shitty bullet killed an enemy it was fine with them, whereas Ryan only wanted top notch bullets for his guns. For Mogar to be taking the Vagabond with him to an auction was huge to Michael's supplier. Michael looked at it as Ryan being able to kill everyone in the room if Michael felt the least bit threatened.

"I-I-I'll mark him down as your plus one. The auctions at seven. You know where." Michael hung the phone up.

"We're going to have to stop by the bank," He told Ryan who glared back.

"I hate you." They left the penthouse heading to the garage. They got into Ryan's Zentorno. The ride to the bank was uneventful but once they got into the bank though it was different.

The two teens were standing in line waiting for the next teller. They were in a mix of tourist, as exhibited by the awed glances at the architecture of the building, and residences, as seen by the tapping feet and angered glares at the people taking their time with the tellers.

Michael looked at his phone to see that they had about two and a half hours before the auction started and it took about forty-five minutes to get to his supplier. They were next in line when they heard the unmistakable sound of an SMG firing.

"Everyone on the ground! This is a robbery!" was shouted from the entrance of the bank. Ryan and Michael both looked at each other as the bank was stormed by six men dressed in black. They had ski masks over their faces and walked in carrying an assortment of semiautomatic weapons. The tourists all screamed and dove to the ground, the residents of Los Santos just sat down muttering an assortment of curses. 

"Motherfucker," they muttered in unison. They slowly slid to the floor.

"Take me to the vault," one of the robbers pointed his gun at a teller. The girl looked unimpressed as she slowly walked around counter to take the man to the vault. The rest of the robbers stayed and kept their guns trained on the hostages. The tourists all whimpered as the guns shadowed them.

"You can really tell who the tourists are," Michael leaned over to Ryan. Ryan looked around the bank to see what Michael was talking about. Natives to Los Santos just sat and talked quietly to each other. Obviously, this was not the first bank robbery that some of them had been hostages in. Ryan took a look at the robbers. They were focused on the hostages.

"I think our robbers are from out of town too," Ryan told Michael. Michael nodded.

"Yeah I can see that. They didn't shoot the security guard. Everyone knows that L.S. security guards carry real guns and not stun guns. They also are only focusing on the hostages. Which is something that we know not to do. It’s the tellers that you need to be worried about, not the hostages. Speaking of which, I don't think I've ever been happier for silent alarms." Ryan agreed. The sounds of sirens pierced the air.

"Oh thank god," Michael whispered to Ryan. He looked up and saw that the teller and robber had still not returned from the vault. "Yo! Bank robbers," Michael called out to the remaining five robbers. They all turned to him. "Y’all fucked up man. See I don’t know how it is where you're from but here it's everyone for themselves. The tellers up there, have silent alarms that they press if you don't keep them in check. The hostages aren’t gunna do jack shit. Wanna know why? Cause we don't give a shit. And another thing, our security carry heat. Bet you thought you'd just rob this bank then head back to your city and get away with the money. However, you forgot one thing, LSPD are ruthless." When Michael finished LSPD bust the door down and the security guard put a bullet into the leg of the guy closest to him. The guy hit the ground screaming.

"Get on the ground! Get on the fucking ground!" Officers screamed out at the robbers. The remaining men lowered the guns and laid at their stomachs. They put their hands on their heads. The one closest to Michael started speaking to him.

"Dude, how fucked are we?" He whispered at Michael.

"Very. Our prison is not a nice one. You better hope that they send you to your city and not at our prison," Michael told the robber nearest him. The guy sighed as officers cuffed him and took him away. Another officer walked up to Michael and Ryan.

"We need to take your statements now. We will need to call you in later to get a more detailed statement later," the officer told the teens. Both Michael and Ryan nodded and told the officer what had happened. They were free to go. Michael looked at the clock on his phone and saw that they had only been hostages for about forty minutes.

"I think there is an ATM up the road. It'll probably charge though," Ryan informed Michael.

"At this point, that’s the best we got." The two teens walked to Ryan's Zentorno. They drove up the road to a standing ATM machine. "If my account gets hacked I'm blaming you," Michel informed Ryan. Ryan smiled at him. Michael withdrew the highest amount of money that the ATM would allow. It wasn’t the amount Michael was hoping to withdraw, but seeing as their bank was almost robbed it was the best Michael could do.

"Hopefully the thought that I'm betting will take care of anyone trying to outbid us," Ryan told Michael.

"I hope." They drove up through Vinewood and into the hills. The teens had finally arrived to Michael's supplier. They met the guy outside a barn.

"Sup dudes, just in time. Everyone is in the barn," The supplier told Ryan, who was now masked and Michael, who had put his Aviators on. "Just head on in, I've got to go get the shit." Michael's supplier walked to the house next to the barn.

"I feel like this is a trap," Michael told Ryan as his supplier walked away.

"I get that feeling too. That's why my Pistol is in my waistband." Ryan lifted his shirt a bit to show the gun.

"If this is a trap I want you to kill everyone. I mean everyone," Michael told him.

"Well, I am on a murder break, but I think I'll make an exception for this." They opened the barn door and noticed that a lot of the other guests were rivals to the Fake AH Crew. They just held their heads high and walked to a bench in the front of the barn. When they sat, Michael's supplier came rushing in. He started handing guns to the others. He got to the front of the barn.

"Sorry Mogar, these guys pay more," the man spoke out in a rush. From Michael's perspective he looked to be enjoying himself with the thought of killing one of his biggest clients. When he finished, Michael and Ryan found thirty guns pointed at them. Michael sighed.

"I'm going to level with you. I knew this was a trap. I knew you were a shifty sonovabitch. This is why I brought the Vagabond with me." When Michael finished Ryan shot the supplier in between the eyes. The Vagabond stood up with the Pistol and shot four more guys before Michael got up and spoke again. "This day had been so fucked up. First some assholes tried to rob me, and now you assholes are trying to kill me. Now, if you don't want to die today, you will turn around now before you find out what 'Mogar is ready' really means." The other twenty-six people dropped their guns. They all knew the iconic statement that followed FAHC's Mogar. It instilled fear into lesser gang members and thugs. They didn't want to find out what the statement meant to the angered redhead, so they fled. Michael collapsed on the bench again. He looked at his now dead supplier.

"Ima need a new supplier," He called out to Ryan. Ryan chuckled as he walked around and picked up the discarded guns.

"We can take these right? I mean no one owns them now, right?"

"I feel like we're owed them now."

"Alright," Ryan laughed. He walked to the car and opened to the trunk. He put all the guns he had picked up into the car and closed the trunk again. He walked up to Michael who was still in the barn. "Want to go home? The other Lads should be home now." Michael nodded.

"This is not our day."

"No it’s not."

"I seriously hope Gavin's home right now," Michael spoke as he slumped in the seat. He put his feet on the dash and stared out the window.

"Just breath Michael. Just breath." Ryan told him. The rest of the ride was silent. When they finally arrived back home Michael slumped out of the car. He walked to the elevator and waited for Ryan to catch up. When Ryan was done getting the garage locked, he joined Michael in the elevator. They rode to the penthouse. When they got there, Michael shuffled in. He saw Gavin sitting on the couch watching television. Michael walked around the couch and sat on Gavin's lap. He wrapped his arms around Gav's neck and shoved his face into Gavin's neck as well.

"What's wrong love?" Gavin asked him. Ryan answered for Michael.

"Rough night. Was a hostage in an attempted robbery. After that we found where his supplier really stood. Not with Mogar, but with the highest bidder." Ray and Gavin both turned to the redhead. Gavin wrapped his arms around Michael and ran his hands in soothing patterns up and down Michael's back.

"Let's go lay down," Gavin whispered to Michael. Gavin stood up and shifted Michael so that he was easier to carry. The two walked out of the room and down the hall. When they were gone Ray turned to Ryan.

"How are you fairing?" He asked. Ryan shrugged and laid down on the couch.

"I was pissed when he volunteered me to be his plus one, but now I'm glad he did. I can't imagine what this night would have been like if I wasn't there," Ryan admitted. He rolled over to look at Ray.

"This hasn't been Michael's week. I'm hoping that nothing else happens, but I can't shake this feeling that he shouldn't be left alone," Ray informed him.

"I feel the same. I just hope that he finds a new supplier soon. I want to be one of the first ones to meet this guy before Michael is allowed to go see him alone."

"Same. I think Vav's kicking himself for not seeing this in his background check on the guy."  
Ryan looked at Ray startled.

"Gavin did a background check on the guy," He repeated. Ray nodded.

"Yeah dude, we've talked about this before," Ray told him.

"No, Gavin background checked him. This type of behavior would have shown up on a background check. When it comes to Michael, Gavin doesn’t fuck around. That means that this guy passed Gavin's check. There is something missing. Why would a supplier that passed Gavin's checklist of things pass, then turn around and try and kill a customer." Ray started at Ryan.

"It sounds like you're saying there's someone out there who has it out for Michael. This could be a giant coincidence. Just cause we didn't catch the guy who kidnapped Michael, doesn't mean he bribed Michael's supplier into trying to kill him."

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Ray looked at his hands.

"Then this just got worse for Michael," Ray finished.

"I know," Ryan agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plots falling into place, and I can't seem to stop torturing Michael. Oops.


	9. W.A.F.F.L.E-O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my lovely beta trashmomorgana who nearly kicked my ass as she read this.

When Geoff and Jack first started dating, Friday nights were the only time they both had off. As a result, Friday night became date night. This tradition continued after they created the Fake AH crew. It was put on hold when the boys came into their life, but when Caleb was hired about four months later, it continued again. Friday nights were date night, and this Friday was as well.

"Looking good mom," Ryan observed from the door of Jack and Geoff's bedroom. Jack was standing at her vanity pinning a portion of her bangs back. She was dressed elegantly in black to accentuate her naturally ginger hair.

"Thanks Rye," She called out. She took a second to realize what he called her. "Really Ryan, mom?" She asked as she finished with her hair and looked up at him. He smiled.

"Well you are my mom," he commented lightly. She shook her head and started looking for her stilettos.

"Whatever makes you happy. Now, how does Geoff look?" Ryan had passed Geoff on his way to see Jack. He remembered Geoff wearing his usual suit with a red bowtie instead of his usual black one.

"Same as always." Jack huffed.

"I don't have time to tell him to change, so I guess he'll be wearing that to dinner." She stormed out of the room. She made sure to give Ryan a quick peck on the cheek. "Make sure the Lads eat healthy tonight. Please?" She started heading up the stairs to the living room.

"I'll try my hardest, but Ray already told Michael he wanted tacos and Michael offered to drive them both." Ryan followed behind her.

"Stop them. I want a home cooked meal in their stomachs." She turned to look at Ryan. "Stay safe." With that she closed the door and walked to the elevator. Geoff was already inside waiting for her.

"Aren’t you as beautiful as the day I met you," He gushed at her. Jack smiled.

"Flatterer," She shot back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.

"I'm your flatterer," He smiled back and kissed her. Jack pulled away when the elevator dinged signaling that they had arrived at the garage. "Let's take the low-rider."

"Alright." Jack climbed into the pink and blue car. They then drove off to their restaurant. 

Back in the penthouse Ryan was telling the Lads that taco's were not on the menu anymore as Jack had vetoed the idea.

"But Ryan, what are we going to eat?" Ray had dramatically asked as he draped himself over the back of the couch.

"We can make homemade tacos," Ryan compromised. Ray let out an over exaggerated sigh.

"Effort," He complained. Michael snickered from where he was perched on Gavin's lap.

"I'm pretty sure Ryan'll cook anyway seeing as you fall asleep doing it," He pointed out. 

"Yeah, I'll cook," Ryan agreed. Ray shrugged.

"Okay." Ryan grabbed his keys and left the penthouse. The Lads all looked at each other. 

"Mario Kart?"

"Mario Kart."

"So, Michael. Have you found a new supplier yet," Gavin asked. He had set his controller down after losing ten consecutive races. Michael and Ray traded off who won and were now stuck in a battle to see who was really the better Mario Kart player.

"Not yet. It's a little hard to trust someone right now," Michael replied. Ray side eyed him.

"It's been a month. Aren’t your stocks getting low?" He asked. Michael shook his head.

"No, I always overstock my shit incase of situations like this."

"Make sense." Ray nodded. The Lads grew quiet. It was only when their stomachs grumbled that they realized that Ryan wasn't back yet. They grew tense.

"I'll call him," Gavin suggested. He threw his phone when it went to voicemail.

"I don't like this. It feels like we're being hunted," Ray commented. Michael nodded. It was then that they heard a thump at the door. Ray, Michael, and Gavin all jumped up. Ray slowly made his way to the door, as Michael ran to the kitchen and grabbed a butcher knife. He got behind Ray.

"Alright, open it," Michael told Ray. Ray slowly opened the door. He didn't see anyone. He swung the door open more and heard groaning. The Lads looked down to see Ryan bloody leaning on the door.

"Ryan!" Ray screamed. Gavin leapt for his phone to call Caleb.

"Caleb said he'd be five minutes tops," Gavin told Ray. Michael started to drag Ryan through the door into the living room. "Ray, we need to get ready for Caleb." Ray nodded. Gavin and Ray both walked to the war room to get the emergency trauma kit that Jack made up years before. They had gotten back to the living room when Caleb busted through the front door. He passed Ray and Gavin and grabbed the trauma kit from them as he made his way to the living room.

"It looks like he was shot multiple times," Caleb commented as he did a quick look over of Ryan. He then cut Ryan's shirt off. "Looks like twenty-twos," He told the Lads.

"Twenty-twos?" Ray asked. Caleb nodded. "Vagos."

"Why would Vagos attack a civilian?" Michael asked.

"Maybe they were tipped off," Gavin suggested.

"Then that means Fake AH's reputation isn't holding," Ray pointed out.

"Let's fix that then," Michael suggested. Caleb looked over at them.

"While you do that, I need to take Ryan to the warehouse." The warehouse was a huge industrial building in south Los Santos that the FAHC owned. They housed many stolen cars and ammunition there. Caleb had also set up an small ER in the back that was used in high trauma cases like Ryan. Ryan's condition was more serious than the Lads thought.

"Alright, need help getting him to the car?" Michael asked. Caleb shook his head.

"No, Matt and Jeremy should be here to help soon. Kdin and Trevor are already setting the ER up." The Lads nodded.

"We'll wait for Geoff and Jack," Gavin told Caleb.

"Thanks." Finally Matt and Jeremy had arrived at the penthouse to help transport Ryan to the car. 

The Lads then sat in silence. They periodically tried calling Jack and Geoff but only got voicemail. It was making the Lads more anxious each passing hour. At one in the morning Jack's phone picked up.

"Hello?" a quiet voice answered on the other side. Gavin stared at his screen for a second thinking he misdialed Jack's number.

"This is Jack's phone yes?" He asked to be sure.

"I believe so. This phone kept going off and when we finally looked at it we realized that children were calling for their parents."

"Why would you need to pick up my parent's phone," Gavin growled through the phone.

"Oh! I'm a nurse at Los Santos General. This phone was found on a ginger woman brought in with a raven haired male. Do they seem familiar to you? We were unable to find any identification."

"The woman is Jacklyn Pattillo. The male Geoffrey Ramsey. Why are they in the hospital?"

"Fatal car accident. Multiple cars. We've already got one fatality. But, your parents seem to be doing fine. They are in medically induced comas though. Look I'm not really supposed to tell you this," She finished. "If you want to see them you're more than welcome too."

"We probably will later. We were just checking up on them," Gavin admitted.

"Well, I'm glad we could bring some insight to you. Good night." With that she hung up the phone. Gavin turned to look at Ray and Michael.

"Medically induced comas due to a fatal car accident." Michael sighed.

"We really are being hunted," He groaned. Ray looked over a him.

"Look this could just be a huge coincidence."

"Since when has it ever been a _huge coincidence_ Ray?" Gavin asked. Ray sighed.

"Well what can we do? It's not like we can go out and demand respect from every gang that walk the city."

"What if we can?" Michael asked. "You brought up the fact that our rep isn't doing jack shit. Let's go fix that."

"How?" Gavin asked.

"By going out as the one thing people fear," Michael suggested.

"What's that? Ryan? Mogar dressed as Ryan? Being confronted by the Lads dressed as the Vagabond?" Ray sarcastically asked.

"Yes. Thinking you have the Vagabond on your hands and realizing it’s actually the Lads who actually are more prone to random acts of violence. It's perfect. We go out there dressed as Ryan. We trick people into thinking they're talking to Ryan. Then we shed the mask and remind them why they once feared the Fake AH Crew," Michael schemed. Gavin shook his head.

"Okay Michael, when should we do this then?" He asked. It was Ray that answered though.

"Tonight." Michael agreed.

"It's fresh in the Vago's mind that they shot the Vagabond. This will really bring fear to them."

"Well let's go raid Ryan's closet then." Ray stood up. The Lads made their way down the stairs to the hallway and walked to Ryan's room. Tiny was asleep on his bed. The Rotterman had gain some serious weight and muscle.

"We should bring Tiny. Just in case someone thinks they can run." Ray and Gavin agreed. They donned their masks. They left the room and grabbed Tiny's leash form Michael's room. They left the penthouse. In the garage they piled into the Roosevelt and left for the warehouse to pick up arms. Michael specifically wanted his Minigun. Ray wanted his Rocket Launcher and Gavin was going to borrow Ryan's Grenade Launcher. When the Lads were armed to the teeth they left for the strip club where the top Vago's like to hang around. When the boss of the Vagos saw three identical masks they snickered.

"You ain't the real Vagabond. He dead. Shot by my boys. So why don't you run along. Go play dress up somewhere else," He laughed in the Lad's direction. Michael's Minigun charging up stopped him though.

"You're right we’re not the Vagabond. We are something much worse. I'm Mogar," Michael sneered as he pulled the trigger and unleashed thousands upon thousands of bullets into the boss of the Vagos. Some of the lower ranking once cowered behind cars and the strip club. They could see the bloody mess that was once their boss splattered all around. When Mogar stopped firing Gavino spoke up.

"Tell the remaining Vagos that Fake AH is not worth any amount of money. We will kill all of you if anyone else in Fake AH faces a similar fate to the Vagabond. Who, by the way is still alive," Gavin taunted. The remaining Vagos left in a rush.

The Lads went and found the Lost MC. They faced a similar situation to the Vagos. The Lads has created a bloody trail from Sandy Shores to the docks in south Los Santos. The citizens feared the Fake AH. Weazel News was having a field day reporting all the carnage that the Lads spread. Gavin was making sure to wave at every security camera they passed. They ran into some trouble with Lamar, but one bite from Tiny had Lamar changing his mind on the Fake AH situation.

When morning broke over Los Santos, usually the citizens felt safe as most crime only happened at night, this morning was different. No children were see outside. No early morning commuters on the subways and trains. LSPD had issued a warning to stay indoors. For once the citizens of Los Santos listened. For the Lads this meant success as they had finally shown Los Santos what the Lad's were made of.

"Let's see No Dick fuck with us now," Michael laughed. They stopped by the warehouse to inform B-team about the success of last night.

"Sounds like you had fun," Kdin commented taking the discarded masks to be cleaned.

"No one should be fucking with Fake AH anymore," Michael replied.

"Yeah or they will be meeting the bad end of my sniper," Ray laughed. Jeremy walked up to them and congratulated them.

"Have you gone and seen Geoff and Jack?" B-team had been caught up on the car accident since the Lad's had stormed into the warehouse hours before their murder spree happened.

"Not yet, but we're going to drop Tiny off then head over," Gavin replied.

"Alright then. If you need anything feel free to call."

"We will Lil J don't worry," Gavin told Jeremy. The Lads bid everyone goodbye and left for the penthouse. When they got Tiny into Michael's room they looked at each other.

"Well this has been a serious case of W.A.F.F.L.E-O," Ray commented.

"Ray shut up," Michael sighed. Ray shrugged.

"What we're-all-friends-friends-love-each-other." Gavin shook his head.

"To Geoff and Jack?" He asked. Ray and Michael nodded.

"To Geoff and Jack."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just incapacitated all three Gents in one chapter.


	10. A New Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The parents mentioned are fictional and are not to be associated with their real life counterparts.

"So Torchwick ended up pulling every agent that was on a mission back because of you guys," Lindsay told Michael. The two were laying on Lindsay's bed. Michael had gone to visit Lindsay at the RWBY headquarters because he was tired of the quietness at the FAHC penthouse.

"He did?"

"Yeah. He felt it was safer to have possibly ruined deals than to have an agent accidently run into you. He didn't think you'd be in any state to recognize someone from RWBY," She informed him.

"I probably wouldn't have been," He admitted. Lindsay rolled over.

"On a different note, how are the Gents?"

"Geoff and Jack have yet to wake up, and Ryan isn't allowed back at the penthouse yet. Caleb wants his stitches to be gone before he's allowed back home," Michael admitted. Lindsay nodded.

"Makes sense." She looked over at the redhead. "You've probably heard this question often lately, but, have you found a new supplier?" Michael shook his head.

"No, I haven't found anyone that I feel like won't sell me out." Lindsay sat up.

"How would you feel about a freelance RWBY supplier?" Michael looked at her.

"Freelance?" he questioned.

"Yeah. We have several suppliers that supply most of our shit, but every once in awhile we need something that our normal suppliers can't get us. So, we hired a couple freelance suppliers. They are all RWBY approved so," She trailed off.

"I'd like to meet them first. I have a feeling that the weird shit RWBY asks for won't be as weird as the shit I'd ask for," Michael told Lindsay.

"That’s fine. I wasn't going to let you pick one without a meeting," she admitted.

"Good. How does next Friday sound?"

"It sounds good as long as the Lads don't go on another killing spree," she laughed. Michael smiled as he stood up.

"Okay. I'll see you later."

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To see Jack and Geoff." Lindsay nodded.

"Bye." Michael waved at her and walked to his Adder parked outside. He got in and started to drive to Los Santos General. When he got there he walked in and saw the nurse that talked to Gavin over the phone. She waved at him. He nodded in her general direction as he walked into Geoff and Jacks room. He was greeted by the sound of heart monitors beeping and oxygen masks forcing air into lungs and back out. He sat down on a hard plastic chair in between the two beds.

"Hey guys. I know you probably can't hear me, but I guess that's a good thing seeing as I'm too chicken shit to tell you guys out loud. Thank you. I guess." Michael sighed and slumped in his seat.

"Thank you for taking me in. I know I'd never admit it, but Ray and I were indeed in a bad spot in New York. We thought we were untouchable. The mighty Mogar and deadly Brownman. I sure we'd either be dead or drugged beyond belief by now," Michael admitted. He gulped and continued.

"I know I told you that I didn't remember my real parents, but I do. I guess I'm willing to tell it to someone who isn't going to judge me. My birth parents are…were…abusive. I ran away because I would be beat for the littlest things. Ray knew about it. I made him promise that he wouldn't tell you. I'm sorry." Michael could feel tears welling in his eyes.

"It got to its highest point the day I ran away. I woke up late, which to my mom meant that I got a slap to the back of the head. I ended up late to school, which meant no dinner. I had failed a quiz which meant my dad beat me with a belt. But the worst part was that my extended family visited. They saw how I was being treated and they laughed. They laughed at a poor abused nine year old. A child! A child who was confused by what was happening. So, I grabbed a steak knife and when my dad hit me with the belt again, I stabbed him. I ran shortly after," Michael sobbed. He put his head into his hands.

"I'm so thankful that you two took us in. I also just want you to get better. I don't know how much longer I can survive. I love you, I love you mom and dad." Michael ran out the room with tears streaming down his face. Unbeknownst to him, Geoff had woken up a couple of minutes into Michael being there. He had heard everything Michael had said aloud. He could feel tears prickling the corners of his eyes. To think his child had to endure all of that. Geoff felt anger coursing through him. It was enough to get his heart monitor going and the room was stormed by nurses.

"Mr. Ramsey! You're awake!" one of the nurses exclaimed. Geoff looked at her and nodded. They removed the oxygen mask. "How are you feeling?" a nurse name Debby, according to her name tag, asked.

"Michael…" Geoff groaned out. Wanting his son back so he can fix the damage that scared Michael.

"Michael?" Debby asked. Nurse Chenkov, the nurse from the phone, answered for him.

"His son, curly red hair."

"The one that just ran out?" Another asked. Chenkov nodded. A nurse from outside the room ran to catch up to Michael. The remaining nurses took care of getting equipment off of Geoff.  
The nurse who ran to get Michael, Nurse Dominic, caught up to Michael.

"Mr. Ramsey, Mr. Ramsey. I have some news," Nurse Dominic told Michael. Michael turned to look at the man. "Your dad woke up." Michael stared at him.

"Geoff woke up?"

"Yes, would you like to go see him?" Michael nodded mutely. He walked calmly back into the hospital. When he could see Jack and Geoff's room he started sprinting. He burst into the room scaring the remaining nurses.

"Geoff!" Michael cried running to his bed. He leaned down to hug him. When he did, Geoff whispered in his ear.

"I know." Michael sat up. He looked startled.

"You know?" Geoff nodded. Michael looked to his hands.

"Hey, none of that." Geoff looked at the nurses in his room. "Can we get a few minutes alone?" He asked them. The nurses nodded and left the room closing the door behind them.

"How?" Michael asked.

"I heard you. I woke up a couple of minutes after you got here. I didn't want to ruin your train of thought. Lately you've been distant. What with the kidnapping, the betrayal of your supplier, and being a hostage, you've become cold. You're hiding behind your name again. I don’t want to see you crash again."

"I'm sor-" Michael was cut off.

"I know you're sorry. I know." Geoff sighed. "I don't think I've ever told you this, but I'm proud of you."

"What?"

"I'm proud of you. When you and Ray first came into our lives I was pissed that Jon put you in my name. Now, I can't imagine what it would be like without you being my son. I'm proud of the man you've become. I'm proud of most the choices you made in life. Most of all, I'm proud to call you my son." Michael could feel tears streaming down his face again.

"Most of my decisions?" He asked. Geoff nodded.

"Yeah, I mean Gavin? Really? Of all people," Geoff exclaimed. Michael laughed. "Now, come here. I don't cuddle often, but I'll make an exception for you." Michael climbed into the bed. "I love you Michael. And I really am proud to call you my son."

"Thanks dad."

"Shut up." Michael could feel Geoff smiling into his hair. He sighed in content and started to drift off. "Go ahead Michael, I'll still be awake when you wake up." With that Michael was out cold. Comforted by his adopted dad.

It was a couple hours later that he woke up to soft chatter in the room. He moved his glasses back onto his eyes to see that Gavin and Ray had shown up at the hospital. They were talking to Geoff quietly.

"I tracked your phone Love. We grew concerned that you hadn't come home yet," Gavin   
explained when he saw Michael shifting. Michael nodded in Gavin's direction.

"I hadn't planned on being here long," He explained. Ray stood up and stretched.

"Okay, well now that you're awake, I'ma go hot box the car," He told the room. Michael stood with him.

"I'll come." Gavin pulled Michael down for a kiss when Michael walked past him. Michael smiled.

When they got to the car, Ray pulled a joint out. He leaned against the side of the car before lighting it.

"We took Ryan's car. I don't think he'd appreciate the smell," Ray informed Michael. Michael nodded and held his hand out for the joint. He took a long drag before talking again.

"I told Geoff about New York." Ray looked startled.

"I thought you said you would never tell."

"I didn't mean too. I thought he was still out cold. Ray, I just wanted them to know how much they meant to me." Michael took another drag before handing it back to Ray. The Puerto Rican nodded.

"Makes sense." He paused to take a drag. "It was bound to come out eventually."

"This way, if our parents ever come for us, Geoff and Jack have a strong argument." Ray looked at Michael questioningly. He finished the blunt before speaking.

"You told him about my parents?"

"No, but I think you should. By law Geoff is our adopted father. He really just wants what's best for us." Ray nodded.

"I will, if we can stop talking about heavy shit." Michael nodded. He smirked at Ray.

"Did I tell you that Gavin came from the thought of fucking me?" Michael asked Ray. Ray started crying with how hard he was laughing.

"No! Did he really?" Ray squealed. Michael smiled.

"He sure as shit did." Ray continued to laugh hysterically. Gavin finally emerged from the hospital and approached the car. Michael waved at him which caught Rays attention. When Ray saw him he collapsed to the ground with tears streaming down his face.

"Did you tell him?" Gavin asked Michael who nodded. "Weeaak," Gavin drawled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a turn I wasn't expecting.


	11. Mica Burton vs. the World

The scene Ryan walked into was a great one. Tiny had Gavin pinned to the ground growling at him. Ray was hanging off the back of the couch laughing at the Brit, and Michael was talking animatedly on the phone. The scene froze when the door slammed shut behind Ryan. The Lads looked towards Ryan frozen. It was Ray that moved first.

"Ryan!" He screamed vaulting over the rest of the couch and crashing into Ryan. The Puerto Rican caused them to collide with the floor. Ray beamed down at Ryan straddling him. "I missed you. I had to third wheel for Mavin the entire time you were away."

"I'm sorry," Ryan wheezed trying to fill his lungs with much needed air. "I had a slight fever two nights ago, and Caleb freaked out." Ray nodded. He got off Ryan and stuck out a hand for the tall blond. Ryan took the hand and allowed Ray to drag him to the couch. Ryan collapsed into the cushions. He looked at Michael, who was still on the phone, to Gavin, who was still being held by Tiny. He then looked questioningly to Ray. 

"Michael's going to meet a new supplier tonight. Obviously, Gavin freaked out and told him that he wasn't allowed to go alone. Michael got angry and sicced Tiny on him," Ray explained. Ryan looked up at Michael.

"I agree with Gavin. There is no way you're going alone," Ryan told the redhead. Michael sighed and waved his phone.

"I won't be alone. Lindsay is coming with me. Besides, Jules is RWBY approved. All this meeting is about is if she is able to get the shit I need in order to make bombs," He explained to the room. Gavin looked at his boyfriend.

"Boi, I just want to be there to get an accurate background on her. I don't want you to have to go through the betrayal of another supplier." The redhead whistled. Tiny got off Gavin and trotted to Michael. With the giant dog off his chest Gavin sat up. "Please, let me go with you."

Ryan sighed. "I also want to go. I want to put the fear of god in her. Maybe if she sees that FAHC isn't fucking around she'll be less likely to try and kill you." Michael stared at him.

"Or, maybe, she'll be so scared to fuck up that she quits being my supplier." Ray sighed.

"What if I go for damage control?" He found three sets of eyes looking at him. "If I go, then, when Rye and Vav scare her, I can calm her down and show her that they're just assholes." Michael nodded and turned back to his phone.

"I guess we're taking my car as the Lads and Ryan want to come with," He told Lindsay. She acknowledged that and knocked on the door to the penthouse. Michael hung up when he answered the door.

"They want to give Jules the shovel talk?" She asked him walking in and waving at the other teens. Ryan waved back. They all stood and walked to the front door. Ryan slowly made his way to the elevator with some help from Ray. He realized that his mask was still in his room and was about to go get it when he was stopped by Gavin.

"We might have had some fun with them," Gavin trailed off. Ryan glared at him.

"If it is fucked beyond belief I will string you up by your asshole and hang you like a flag," He threatened the blond. Gavin gulped and shook his head.

"NO! Nothing like that. We just went out and reminded the town why they should fear Fake AH. We did you a favor, really," Gavin hastily explained. Ryan looked skeptical until Michael dug around the back seat of the Roosevelt and pulled out Ryan's mask. He tossed it to Ryan.

"Nothing out of place except some new blood stains," Michael informed him. Ryan looked it over and nodded.

"I can deal with new blood stains." Ray looked over at him.

"Not shocking at all." Ryan just stared at him. When Ray became uncomfortable, the Puerto Rican moved to the car and slammed the door shut after getting in. Lindsay started laughing as she climbed into the passenger seat. Ryan shook his head and also climbed into the car. Michael looked Gavin.

"You can either climb on the side and hang on, or you can squish Ray and Ryan." Gavin looked at the Roosevelt.

"I'll squeeze Ray and Rye." Gavin then got in and forced Ray to scoot over. Michael climbed into the driver seat. Lindsay was looking at her phone.

"She says that she's at Little Seoul Station." Michael nodded and drove out the garage. When they reached the station, they spent a couple minutes to get their designated criminal looks together. Ryan put on his mask, Ray his hoodie and mask, Gavin his aviators, Michael his leather jacket and aviators, Lindsay put on her RWBY cape. The group of teens made their way into the station and followed Lindsay to where they were meeting Jules.

Mica was standing behind a stairwell hiding her identity behind a pair of sunglasses. She watched Ruby make her way to her followed by a the Fake AH teenagers. Mica stared at the group. Ruby had told her that she was supposed to be meeting Sun, not the Fake AH Crew. When the group got to her she was a little nervous.

"Sup Jules," Lindsay greeted her. Mica nodded back.

"So, who is Sun?" She asked looking at the FAHC. Mogar raised his hand. "Sun is Mogar…" Mogar smirked at her.

"So, Jules was it? I heard you're who RWBY turns too when they need weird stuff. I'm hoping you're able to get the weird stuff I need," Mogar explained to her. Mica nodded.

"What do you need?" she asked cautiously. She felt as though the Vagabond was starting into her soul. Gavino was glaring at her which put her on edge as the was known for having the worst of the worst on a person. Brownman just smiled in her direction. Mica weakly smiled back.

"I need Minigun bullets, C4, Rockets, shit ton of chemicals. You know the ones, Chloroform, Sulfuric Acid, the works. I won't need them all the time. What I need from you is to be able to be on call pretty much. You also need to keep me updated on what you get into stock," Mogar explained. Mica nodded.

"I can do that," She told the group. Mogar nodded and opened his mouth. However, before he could say anything Vagabond pushed him away and got in Mica's face.

"I have some questions for you," he growled at her. Mica shrunk back in fear. She nodded meekly. "You will answer them, if you don't, well, you won't like it." She took a step back.

"Alright…" She whispered.

"God, Vagabond," Mogar rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. Vagabond look back at Mogar.

"Shut up." He turned back to Mica, "Now Jules, if someone offers you money to turn on Mogar what is your response." She looked at Vagabond.

"No?" she squeaked out. Vagabond nodded.

"No is correct. If your answer is ever not no, you will not like what I'll do to you. Understand?" Mica nodded. Vagabond backed up and let Gavino take over. Mica looked even more scared. Gavino could find any information on her that is out there.

"I will literally destroy your entire career if you decide to turn on the Fake AH Crew." She slowly nodded.

"I won't." Gavino nodded.

"Good." She looked at Brownman. "You going to give me a shovel talk too?" She cautiously asked. Brownman shook his head.

"Nah, they did enough. I believe in YOLO, do you?" He asked her. She nodded. "Then you know what will happen when you turn on Mogar." She nodded again. Brownman nodded at her. "Then we done." Mogar walked up to her.

"I'm sorry about them," Mogar told her. "You're hired." Mica nodded. Ruby turned to her.

"I'm also sorry. I didn't even know they wanted to come. It was a last minute thing on their part."

"It's alright I guess. At least I know that they care," Mica told Ruby. Mogar turned to Mica.

"They care. Well, enough to threaten my NEW SUPPLIER!" He screamed the last part at the rest of the FAHC teens. The rest of the teens shrunk back in fear of Mogar's wrath. Lindsay started to laugh again.

Mica looked at the group in shock. The most feared group of criminals messing around and laughing at each other. Mica started chuckling which drew attention to her. She smiled at Mogar when he turned his attention to her.

"I think I'm going to like working with you," she told him. Mogar smirked at her.

"Same." The group got up to leave. "Well, I'll get your number from Ruby. If I get it now, _someone_ will hack my phone." He turned to Gavino.

"Wot?" Gavino squawked out. Mogar laughed at him. Mica bid them goodbye and watched them leave.

When the teens got back into the car Lindsay just broke down into giggles. "I can't believe Ryan would say something like that. Well, to anyone but Gavin," She laughed out. Michael joined her. Ryan looked affronted.

"I can be scary and threatening," He argued.

"Rye-Bread, some of the shit you say should not be repeated," Lindsay told Ryan. Ray started giggling. Lindsay turned in her seat to look the Ray and Gavin. "You two also should also be ashamed of what you said to Jules. She's a nice lady." Ray smiled at her.

"I was nice. She knew the rules of YOLO man. We good." Michael gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"Ray, YOLO is not a lifestyle. THERE ARE NO RULES!" Michael screamed at the sniper. Ray just shrugged.

"Of course there are rules man. I mean YOLO right?" Lindsay and Michael shared a look. Gavin laughed with Ryan.

"Alright boys, let's go home," Lindsay announced. Michael started the car and drove back to the penthouse. When they got out of the elevator at the top floor, they noticed that the door to the Fake AH Crew's apartment was opened. Michael ran into the apartment breaking out of Ryan's hold on his arm. Lindsay drew a gun from her purse and followed him. Michael was running around opening doors.

"Tiny! Tiny where are you!?" Michael screamed out in the penthouse. He continued throwing open doors when he finally got to Gavin's room and saw Tiny sprawled out on the Brits bed. The redheaded male ran to his dog and saw that he was just knocked out. He sighed out loud. Gavin entered his room.

"Nothing seems to be missing," the blond told Michael. "Some stuff was moved around though. Ryan thinks they took pictures of our heist plans. I'm going to check to see if they tried to hide cameras all around the house." Michael nodded petting Tiny's head even though the dog was asleep. Gavin walked over to Michael and sat down. Michael collapsed against Gavin.

"Were being hunted aren’t we?" He asked. Gavin shrugged.

"We might be, or this could be retaliation for killing the leader of the Vago's the other day. Who knows really?" Michael turned to Gavin. He kissed him.

"I love you Boi," He whispered against Gavin's lips. Gavin smiled.

"I love you too, Boi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? The plot is starting to pick up again.


	12. Will the Real Skinny Bitch Please Stand up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Somehow this chapter was just hard to write. Kinda lost where I was going in the middle and had to change what was going on. On the plus side, I have officially done too much research on the NPCs of the GTA universe. You might see some familiar faces if you've played VC, SA, BoGT, LatD, IV, and/or V.

"Wow Geoff, check out the new room!" Gavin exclaimed walking into Geoff's new hospital room.

"I try, got a slew of nurses to wait on me. I'm trying to get one of them to bring me some booze," Geoff joked. The boys laughed and took seats around the room. "How are all of you doing?"

"Fine. Caleb shows up in the morning to make us breakfast and make sure we get to school. Then Kdin cooks dinner for us at night," Ray answered. Geoff nodded.

"Good, I was hoping you all weren’t living off Taco Bell." Ray sighed.

"Geoff, Taco Bell is good for you." Geoff shook his head. He turned his attention to Michael.

"Heard you got a new supplier?" Michael nodded.

"Jules, she works freelance for RWBY." Geoff smiled.

"So Torchwick already had her checked and rechecked." Michael nodded again.

"Rye also decided to go Vagabond. Gav went hacker, and Ray went stoner on her," He explained to Geoff. Ray huffed.

"It's called YOLO. Look it up." Geoff laughed. One of the male nurses walked in to take a look at Geoff's IV. Michael stared at this nurse. When the nurse was done he walked out, but before he left completely he smirked at Michael.

"SKINNY BITCH!" Michael screamed jumping up and running after the nurse. Geoff, Ray, Gavin, and Ryan all shared looks before the teens ran after Michael.

Michael was dodging people left and right. Skinny Bitch was heading towards the elevators. When Skinny Bitch got to the elevators he mocked Michael.

"Too slow, mighty Mogar." Michael growled and pushed open the door for the stairs. He took the stairs two at a time before exiting the stairwell into the ER. Michael scanned the open area for Skinny Bitch, but could not see him anywhere. He let out a groan of defeat and slid to the floor. Gavin was the first to find him, he stood next to Michael.

"So Love, who was that?" He asked after a couple of minutes. Michael turned his head to look at Gavin.

"One of the henchmen that took me. I named him Skinny Bitch." Gavin nodded.

"Geoff is calling Caleb. He wants all his nurses to have background checks before entering his room."

"Makes sense. He's the boss of one of the biggest crime syndicates out there. We should have been background checking everyone." Gavin shrugged.

"Should we?" he asked Michael. Michael sighed.

"I don't know anymore." Gavin stuck his hand out to Michael. The redhead grabbed it and was pulled to his feet. Gavin then gave him a quick kiss.

"Let's get back to Geoff. He's probably worried." Michael nodded. They made their way up to Geoff's room. When they got inside they saw a worried Geoff.

"Oh thank God you're okay," He sighed out in relief. Ray and Ryan turned their attention to Michael.

"Who was that?" Ryan asked. The murderous undertone didn't go unnoticed by any of them.

"That was one of the henchmen No Dick had torture me," Michael explained. Ray looked over at Michael.

"No Dick?"

"It's what I named the dick who took me." Geoff burst out laughing.

"No Dick is the funniest fucking thing I've ever heard of!" he screamed out. Michael nodded.

"The nurse was one of them. I dubbed him Skinny Bitch," Michael continued. Ryan looked at Geoff.

"If he became a nurse here, does that mean he knows who we all are?" Geoff looked up.

"I don't think so. He probably knows my name, but then again, my name is the one most known in LS. I don't think you guys have anything to worry about." Michael shook his head.

"That's not true." When he saw everyone's eyes on him he continued. "No Dick knew mine and Gav's names. He told me that he could easily find Ray's and Ryan's, but he definitely had mine." Geoff looked startled.

"That's not good. I can't have you be compromised." Michael looked at Geoff.

"Well, what do we do?" Geoff sighed.

"We find and take down this No Dick." Ryan leaned forward in his chair.

"That's nice and all, but how do you expect us to find him?" Ray jumped up.

"Risemonger!" Geoff nodded.

"Risinger is a good start. If anyone had any information on what is going on in this city, it's  
probably Risinger."

"So, get in contact with Cock Bites is what you're telling us?" Ray asked. Geoff shook his head.

"No, I'm not sure we can completely trust them yet, too much bad blood in the past. Only Jon for now." Ray nodded.

"What about RWBY?" Ryan asked. Geoff turned to Michael. Michael thought for a moment. 

"Only a couple teams are really trustworthy, RWBY, JNPR, SSSN, and CFVY, are truly on my side. I haven't been on enough missions with the other teams to determine how trusting they are." Geoff nodded.

"We'll leave that for Jon."

Jon Risinger hadn't intended to be a criminal. In fact, when he moved to Los Santos, he wanted to be a reporter. He set out on the biggest story he could get his hands on, who was the infamous Grif of Cock Bites? Jon spent four months looking up leads and following them until they became dead ends. He spent so much time in the underbelly of the criminal world that known criminals thought he was a criminal. It wasn't until Jon went to talk to a Balla and the Balla was afraid of what Jon knew, the Jon realized he was in too deep. After that Jon went around as an extortionist and a blackmailer. He was good at what he did and caught the attention of the very person Jon had started his career on. Grif.

Geoff Ramsey watched the nineteen year old say a few words and have gang members everywhere fall on their knees begging. He knew this kid would be dangerous to have as an enemy. So, Geoff did the one thing he was told by Burnie to never do. He offered the kid a job. Jon took some convincing to accept. The trade being that Jon would get to know who was under the Grif helmet once and for all. When Jon formally met Geoff, he agreed to join Cock Bites. When Geoff left, Jon was offered to go with, but Jon refused. Instead he works as an in between for the two gangs, impartial to every action taken by the Fake AH Crew or the Cock Bites. Jon's main use, however, was to gather information that can't be found online. Which is why he wasn't surprised that his newest job was to search for a gang that pierces people. 

"Tyler, Blaine, I need you both to get the car. We're going out." The two men nodded and let the warehouse. Jon walked to his office, he grabbed his notebook and flipped to the page of victims of the Piercers. He decided that Kane would be his first step.

"We need to go see Kane at the Ballas hang out," Jon told Tyler who was driving.

"Alright," Tyler responded and started heading to Strawberry. When they got there, the Ballas were outside staring at them.

"What's the Risemonger doing here? We ain't got beef with you," Stretch pointed out. Jon nodded.

"I know, I need to speak with Kane," He told the other. Stretch shook his head.

"Kane left. He hightailed it back to San Andreas after the fuckers came back when he took his piercings out. Those two colored bitches fucking watched it too. Didn't do anything." Jon looked up at him.

"RWBY?" Stretch nodded. "Which ones?"

"Kane said it was the red bitch and the yellow fucker," Stretch told Jon.

"Ruby and Sun." Stretch took a step back surprised. Ruby and Sun were know to be malicious to other gang members. If you were being attacked and saw them, you were better off not asking for help. Most people, including gang members though, didn't know what colors Sun and Ruby ran around in unfortunately. Which was something Michael and Lindsay wanted because if someone badmouthed them without knowing who they were, they get to kill them. It was a game to them and every gang member knew it.

"Hey I ain’t mean no harm with them. I-I was just using those words as adjectives," Stretch backpedalled hard. Jon nodded.

"I won't tell them. However, did Kane tell you anything about the gang that took him?" Stretch thought for a minute.

"Yeah, he said the fucker that took him spoke with a Russian accent. I would’ve thought that'd make it easier to find him, but nah man. It don't." Jon nodded again.

"Thanks, hey, tell Kane that when we find this douche if he wants to help Fake AH tear him apart, he's more the welcome too." Stretch smiled.

"Yeah dawg, I'll tell him. Might make him smile. Hey if you don’t mind me askin', who he take from the Fakes?"

"Mogar and Beardo." Stretch shook his head.

"He fucked up." Jon smiled and walked back to the car. When his got in the turned to Tyler.

"We need to see CJ from the Grove Street Family." Blaine turned around.

"They run in San Andreas. We are not driving all the way to SA to talk to him," Blaine growled out.

"He's here dumbass. He's at the strip club visiting some people in LS." Tyler shook his head and drove to the strip club. Blaine was surprised to see that Carl "CJ" Johnson was indeed at the strip club visiting Franklin Clinton of the Families. Jon smirked at the look on Blaine's face. He got out of the car and walked to the two men.

"Hey guys, quick question. What do you know of the gang that pierces people?" CJ looked confused. Franklin on the other hand had an answer for Jon.

"I know Trevor's complaining cause the Lost think it's him. Says the boss speaks with a Canadian accent," Franklin told Jon.

"Thanks, how bout you CJ?" CJ shook his head.

"Nah man, nothing like that in SA. Though if we see anything like that I'll let you know  
Risemonger." Jon nodded and told them goodnight.

"The Lost are our next stop." Tyler sighed and started the long drive to Sandy Shores. Finding the Lost MC Clubhouse was not as hard as the three Cock Bites were expecting. It seemed that the Lost were having a party and by the looks of it there were multiple gangs there. Blaine stopped Jon before he got out of the car.

"Do you want us to go with you?" he asked. Jon smiled.

"Do you want to go with me?" He then exited the car. Blaine slumped in his seat and turned to Tyler.

"Should we go out there?" Tyler shrugged.

Jon walked to the front door of the Clubhouse before he was stopped.

"What the fuck is Risemonger doing here?" Brian Jeremy asked stepping up the brunet. Jon looked at him.

"I'm here to speak with Billy Grey," Jon told Brian.

"You're not here to blackmail him are you?" Brian growled threateningly. Jon shook his head.

"Just a couple quick questions." Brian nodded and backend Jon into the Clubhouse. Billy Grey was standing with two other men. Both were supporting the colors of different gangs. One wearing the Angels of Death colors, the other supporting Vice City Bikers colors.

"Billy, Risemonger has some questions." Billy nodded.

"Thanks Brian. I'll handle Risemonger, get yourself a drink." Brian smiled and walked away. 

"Well Risemonger, what brings you all the way out here."

"I have some questions about some recent on goings in LS. What can you tell me about the gang the pierces people?" Billy turned to the other men around him.

"You ever have to deal with shit like this in your cities? Risemonger, meet Lester Arnold of the Angels of Death, and Mitch Baker of the Vice City Bikers. To answer your question Risemonger, I heard that he speaks with a Canadian accent. However, the Vagos I heard, think he speaks with a German accent. I thought it was that jackass Trevor Phillips, but he claims it aint him."

"Yeah, I spoke with the Families here in LS. They say it wasn't Trevor." Billy nodded. He turned to the two other bikers.

"You see anything like this in your city?"

"No, nothing like this goes on in Vice City," Mitch told Jon and Billy. "I'll keep you posted, Risemonger? Is that it?" Jon nodded. "If anything like this starts popping up."

"Thanks." Jon turned to Lester. "How about Liberty City?" Lester shook his head.

"Like Mitch, nothing. LC has always been kinda quiet. Gay Tony is really the only one that would even deal in anything remotely like that."

"Is he in anything like that right now?" Lester shook his head.

"No, Luis Lopez has been keeping him under wraps lately. But again, like Mitch, I'll inform you if anything like this happens in LC."

"Thanks guys. You've been a great help," Jon told the men before heading back to the car. He got in and was surprised to see Blaine and Tyler arguing about whether or not to go in and save him. Jon smiled.

"Boys, you're both pretty, now take me to Rancho. I have some Vagos to see." Tyler grumbled while putting the car in drive and heading to Rancho.

Much like the Ballas, the Vagos were just hanging out outside. Unlike the Ballas, when Jon got out of the car, he had every single Vagos pointing a gun at him. He put his hands up and smiled.

"I'm not here to blackmail, I only want to know if you know anything about the gang the pierces people," He spoke out in a calm voice.

"They formed recently, and despite having a German accent, the boss is impossible to find," called out Big Poppa. "Now, Risemonger, leave." Jon nodded and slowly got back into the car.

"Tyler, drive. Now," He screeched out. Tyler floored it as bullets started ricocheting off the car.

"They still angry about the sex scandal?" Tyler asked cheekily when they lost sight of the Vagos. Jon nodded.

"I just needed to confirm what Billy Grey told me," Jon explained. Blaine sat up in his seat and turned to face Jon.

"Anywhere else we need to go?" Jon nodded.

"FAHC penthouse. I need to go over what I found out with the guys." Blaine nodded and turned to face forward.

"At least we won't get shot at," Tyler pointed out. Blaine huffed.

"Speak for yourself, I may have pissed off Vagabond last time I was over," He awkwardly told the two brunettes. Jon laughed.

"Don't worry, you're helping me, help Mogar. Vagabond will wait till after we help Mogar to kill you." Tyler started laughing. Blaine huffed. They arrived. When the elevator got to the top floor, Jon was the first one out the door. He walked right into the living room and stood in front of Michael.

"What accent did he have?" Jon asked.

"What?" Michael looked at Jon confused. The brunet sighed and asked again.

"What accent did he have?"

"Uh, British," Michael told him. Jon started pacing. "Why?" he questioned.

"This is bigger than we thought. Nothing like this is seen in San Andreas, Liberty City, or Vice City. They only recently formed, they only have three victims so far, yet almost every gang, family, and mafia in Los Santos have heard about them," Jon ranted.

"JON! What's going on?" Michael interrogated Jon. Jon decided to let the bombshell drop. He sighed and whispered.

"He can change his accent."


	13. Undercover Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait. This chapter was actually ready a couple days ago, but my beta and I just got caught up in work.

"No, he had a British accent. I know he did!" Michael protested loudly. Gavin had come into the living room and was now holding Michael's hand as the redhead slowly started freaking out. Jon shook his head.

"The Vagos say it was German, the Lost, Canadian, and the Ballas, Russian. Face it, he can accurately fake any accent he wants. He was so convincing that the Lost thought he was Trevor."

Ray looked up from his DS. "Trevor's Canadian?" He asked astonished. Jon nodded.

"You didn’t know that?" Ray shook his head. "Huh," Jon continued, "I'll tell you about that later. The point is, that he's going to be harder to track than we thought.

"Not necessarily," Ryan spoke up from the kitchen. He walked back into the living room carrying a coke.

"What do you mean?" Gavin asked.

"If he can accurately change his accent and make it sound genuine, then that means he's probably had training." Ray smiled.

"How many gangsters had vocal training?" Ray asked. Jon sighed.

"You'd be surprised." The teens looked at him shocked.

"There has to be a way that we can narrow the list down," Michael sighed. Everyone grew silent.

"What if we look at undercover training instead," Tyler suggested. Gavin looked at him.

"Undercover training? What's that?" the Brit asked. Blaine answered.

"It's training done by those that are going undercover. It's the same training undercover cops go through. I hear RWBY is very big on it." Everyone turned to Michael.

"Yeah, it's intense shit. You could defiantly learn how to sound convincing there. All RWBY uses it for is to train us to act when in costume. Sun and Michael are two completely different people, both with different likes and dislikes. Essentially it’s so I can pass a lie detector as Sun," Michael explained.

"So, it's like acting in a play. Suns a character that you play, but when you play him Michael doesn't exist," Ryan clarified. Michael nodded.

"Exactly, we don't learn how to change accents at will, but someone could." Jon nodded.

"Where does RWBY go?" He asked. Michael looked at his lap.

"I can't tell you. Not right now at least. I have to clear it with Torchwick first." Jon nodded again.

"You do that. In the mean time, I'll start looking into places that do undercover training and start looking into who goes and who went." The teens nodded. Jon started walking to the door, Blaine and Tyler beating him down the hallway and to the elevator. He turned back to Michael, "I'll call you when I get more information. How do you want me to treat this?"

"I know that we, personally, are treating this very low key. You, Tyler, and Blaine are the only ones outside of Fake AH that know that we are looking into No Dick," Michael told the brunet. Jon nodded.

"Then that’s how we'll proceed. I'll tell Tyler and Blaine." Michael nodded and waved at Jon as he left. The redhead shut the door and made his way back to the living room. He sat in Gavin's lap and kissed the Brit. Gavin smiled and wrapped his arms around Michael. Ray chucked a pillow at them.

"Dammit Ray. You sonofabitch." The Puerto Rican smirked at the redhead.

"Should we tell Geoff of our progress?" Ryan nodded.

"Yeah, that way he can determine what we should do next," He told the Lads. "We can go now, and after stop for tacos."

"Sounds top," Gavin answered pushing Michael off of him and heading to the door. 

"Jackass," Michael called out to him.

"Love you too Love," The Brit called out nearing the elevator. The three Americans got up and made their way to the elevator as well. When the teens all made their way to the garage they realized that they hadn't brought the keys for the Roosevelt.

"Guess we're taking the Adder," Michael sighed at Ray, Ryan, and Gavin fought over who got shotgun.

"I'm his Boi, I should get to sit next to him," Gavin argued. Ray glared at him.

"Technically, I'm his brother so it should be me," He pointed out. Ryan sighed.

"I'm oldest, and I'm tallest. I need the extra leg room," the blond reminded the other two.

"No one cares Ryan, besides I called shotgun," Ray pointed out smugly. Gavin glared at the Puerto Rican.

"When?" He questioned. Ray smirked.

"Right now." Gavin looked ready to tackle him. Michael put his hand on the Brits shoulder and spoke to the remaining teens.

"I'm choosing, and I pick Ryan," He told them putting an end to the arguing. The other two Lads stared at him.

"Why him?" Ray asked condescendingly. Gavin nodded.

"Yeah, why the Gent?" Michael shook his head and sighed.

"Cause, he's right. He is too tall to sit in the back." Ray huffed.

"Well, I'm too awesome to sit with Vav," he countered. Gavin squawked.

"Oi, wot? X-Ray…" he trailed. Ray smiled at him.

"Just joking Vav, you know I'd never leave you, unlike someone we know," He told Gavin sending a look to Michael who shrugged.

"Whatever, can we go?" Michael rushed them. The others climbed into the chrome sports car and Michael opened the garage door and shot out towards the hospital.

They got to Geoff's room to see the man putting on a shirt. The sleepy-eyed man greeted them when they walked into his room.

"Getting released today," He smiled at them. Gavin cheered and Ray laughed.

"Awesome, was wondering when we were going to get parental supervision again," Ray joked. Geoff laughed.

"Well you better have enjoyed your vacation cause it's going to be family time when I get home." Ray fake sighed.

"Dammit, I should have slept with Ryan when I had the chance." Geoff started cackling.

"You should have, cause, there won't be any sex in the house while I'm there." Ray fist bumped Geoff as the rest of the teens sighed around them. "Well, we ready to go?" the others nodded.

When they got the parking lot Michael realized they had a problem. "Are three of you going to fit in the back seat. Geoff shook his head.

"No, Team Lads are going in the back. I'm driving." Michael started at Geoff.

"My car, and I'm not sitting with Gavin." Gavin protested.

"Wot? Why?" Michael turned to him.

"You know why, seriously Geoff, my car." Geoff smiled.

"Sucks dicks to be you, now Lads, back seat." Michael grumbled and climbed into the back seat.

"Seriously Geoff, you suck dicks." The rest of the Lads followed him into the car. It was quiet until Geoff got onto the main road.

"Ryan, million dollars, but for the next year, you have to wear a miniskirt on all heists," Gavin shot towards Ryan.

"What counts as a heist?" Ryan questioned back. Gavin sat for a minute.

"Any time you have to hold a gun," the Brit clarified. Ryan turned in his seat.

"So, if I get cut off in a car, and pull my gun on the driver I have to be in a miniskirt?" the blond asked. Gavin shook his head.

"No, it's when it’s planned. Like if you were going to rob a store, you'd have to be in a miniskirt." Ryan nodded.

"Sure, I'd do it, where's my money?"

"There is no money, it was a hypothetical," Gavin smugly smiled. Ryan glared.

"I know you have close to a million in your savings account. Probably more in your checking, I will actually wear a miniskirt on every heist," Ryan growled out. Ray answered from the back seat.

"I'd pay you a hundred right now if you do it on the next heist." Ray even grabbed the cash from his wallet. Michael dug out a hundred as well.

"I'll match that," He told Ryan. Ryan smiled.

"Done, think Lindsay will take me shopping?" Michael nodded. When they finally got to the penthouse Geoff collapsed on the couch. He let out a deep sigh. Geoff smiled when Tiny ran his way into the living room and tackled Gavin. The Rotterman didn't like Gavin being around Michael. Geoff started to drift into sleep.

He woke up a couple hours later to an empty house. He checked his phone to see that the teens had texted him telling him that they went to Lindsay's. Geoff decided that he was going to go see Jack.

He got to the hospital and walked to Jack's room. She was still in a coma. He sat next to her and softly spoke to her.

"Hey babe, I'm sorry I haven't been here. I just got released today," He whispered. He grabbed her hand a planted a kiss on her knuckles. "The boys miss you. I know they do. Gavin and Ryan especially miss their mother…" He trailed off with a sigh and just sat in silence.

Jack could feel soft air hitting her skin at a constant rhythm. She could hear the soft beeping of what she thought was a heart monitor. There was a tube in her throat that freaked her out a bit, but she didn't let it stress her. She could feel a hand in hers, but she couldn't figure out whose it was. Jack felt stiff, her eyes felt heavy, and even her hair hurt. She was struggled to open her eyes. When she finally got them open she was blinded. Jack quickly closed them again. She let out a groan of frustration, and turned her head to the side as best as she could. She tried again. This time the haggard form of a man filled her vision.

When the hazy fog cleared from her eyes she recognized the man as Geoff. He was leaning on her arm with his hand in hers. She shook her shoulders in a silent laugh. Her clear hand felt around for the call button on her bed. Jack hopped that it was on the side with her free hand and not the hand Geoff currently had hostage. Unfortunately it was and she was forced to slowly pull her hand from Geoff's. She finally hit the button and a nurse walked in. When she saw that Jack was awake the nurse took the breathing tube from her.

"This will feel uncomfortable," the nurse told Jack, the ginger nodded. With the tube gone, Jack grabbed Geoff's hand and kissed it. He woke up with a start and she smiled at him.

"I love you," Jack croaked out as tears started filling her's and Geoff's eyes. Geoff smiled back.

"I know."


	14. After Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay. My beta left town for a couple weeks, I had finals that needed my full attention and this took a spot on the back burner. I promise the next update won't be as long as this one was.

"Ah Ms. Pattillo, we were wondering when you were going to wake up," a voice called out into the empty room. A doctor walked in and took a seat on the other side of her bed. He smiled softly at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," Jack croaked out. The doctor nodded.

"That's to be expected. We had to put you in surgery when you first came in. Some glass managed to cut your fallopian tube, so we when in to stitch the pieces when we noticed that there were tumors on your ovaries-" he was cut off by a hysteric Geoff.

"SHE HAS CANCER?" he screeched out.

"No, we have now determined that they were just calcium deposits, but at the time we weren’t taking any chances with her recovery, so, I'm sorry to say Ms. Pattillo, but we removed your entire uterus. You are no longer able to have children." Jack nodded.

"That's alright. I can't imagine having kids of my own anyway. Not when I have four teenagers. Three of which are going through puberty at the same time." She smiled at Geoff.

"I would have liked the possibility…" He trailed off. Jack shook her head.

"Can you imagine Ryan as an older brother? Or how about Gavin? Michael and Ray wouldn't be able to handle a child, and being around them I'm sure the child's first word would have been "fuck". Geoff, we have four wonderful boys, we don't need any more kids." Geoff nodded.

"I guess," he sighed. The doctor turned to Jack.

"We want you to stay for at least a couple more weeks, three at the most, to make sure everything is healing correctly and that nothing was torn in the removal equipment." Jack nodded.

"Thank you," She told him. The doctor smiled and walked out the room. Jack turned to Geoff, 

"Now, tell me what's been going on." Geoff smiled.

"The Lads convinced Ryan to wear a miniskirt on the next heist," he told her. Jack started laughing.

"I would love to see that."

"You should be able too, they were planning a heist when I left." Jack laughed even harder.

Back at the penthouse, the teens were crowded into the war room with the rest of the teens of Fake AH and RWBY. Lindsay supplied Ryan with a miniskirt and was trying to get Michael to wear a dress for the heist. Ray and Kerry were debating on wearing short shorts and Gavin was talking to Miles and Barbara.

"Gavin, you agree with me right?" Gavin turned to the redheaded girl. She was holding up a red cocktail dress that was barebacked. The Brit blushed.

"What was the question?" he stammered out. Lindsay sighed.

"Michael would look killer in this dress, so he should wear it on the heist," She repeated. Gavin nodded vigorously.

"Yes Love. You should wear it. Give the cops something gorgeous to look at before they die." Michael blushed. He huffed and ripped the dress from Lindsay's arms.

"Fine." He started walking towards his room when Lindsay ran up and pushed him into the bathroom. Gavin could hear muffled fighting before the shower was turned on and Lindsay gave a triumph yell.

"Do I need to shave my legs?" Ryan asked holding the miniskirt to his waist. Barbara turned to him.

"You should if you want it to look nice, but it's not required," She told him. Ryan looked at his legs and thought for a minute.

"I want my legs to look killer, shave them up," he announced to Barbara started rummaging through her purse.

"I think I have some wax strips in my purse. Lindsay took the Nair with her and Michael." Gavin looked up from the notes of the heist.

"She did?!" Barbara nodded. Gavin's face flushed red. He quickly looked back down at the notes on the table. Ray started laughing.

"Gavin has a boner!" He announced as he kicked himself on the table and threw a leg over to Barbara. The blonde female had Ryan removing his pants and was getting ready to put the wax strip on. Gavin huffed.

"No I don't," he denied quickly. Kerry walked over and pat his shoulder.

"It's okay man, I get boners too when I think of smooth legs," Kerry choked out while smothering his laughter. Gavin stood up and walked out of the war room. Kerry chuckled and turned to Barb. "Should I go with high-waisted or should Ray?"

"Ray because he has no curves, I was going to put you in regular cut and a corset. I was thinking Ray can do high-waist and crop top," she explained. Ray let out a cheer.

"Is it purple?" the blonde female nodded. When she finished waxing Ryan's legs she turned to Ray. Ryan left to go change into his outfit. Miles got bored watching the waxing and started sifting through the bags the girls had brought. He picked up a bright purple velvet hat.

"Should I ask?" He questioned Barbara. She looked up as she ripped a piece of wax paper off Ray. He gave a little shout at it. She smiled.

"Linds and I decided that we and the guys that don't dress up will go as pimps. We'll be pimps and bitches." Miles pulled out a velvet blue hat. He turned to Kerry.

"What color is your top?"

"Blue," Barbara called out. Miles grabbed the rest of the blue velvet outfit.

"This one's mine then," he told the group. Barbara nodded.

"Hey, grab the red one. We'll put Gav in that one since Michael's dress is red." Miles nodded and searched for it. When it was found, he set it aside. The purple one was handed to Ray to give to either girl that would pimp for him. The remaining one was a green one that Miles guessed matched the top that Ryan was given seeing as the miniskirt itself was black.

"Did you plan this color scheme out?" Kerry asked. Lindsay walked in.

"No, Babs and I just happened to pick the same four colors out. That what we get for living with each other," she answered. Kerry nodded.

"Makes sense." Ray scanned the room.

"Where's Michael?" he asked. Lindsay snorted.

"Right there," she answered pointing to the door. Michael was standing in the door jam. The dress hugged his waist and flared a little around the hips, it gave the illusion of being skin tight, while at the same time giving Michael hips. The bodice was not stuffed and made Michael look like a very flat chested female. His hair was straightened and pinned back framing his face. Lindsay took his glasses away and so the redhead was forced to put his contacts in. Overall he made a beautiful woman. Ray and Kerry jumped Lindsay wanting to look as beautiful as Michael. 

Barbara walked to Michael. She looked him up and down before asking, "Do you have red shoes? Linds and I brought red heals, but we don't think it would be a good idea for you guys to run around heisting in heels."

"I have red converse I can wear," He told the blonde. Barbara nodded. Michael looked around. 

"Where's Gav?" he asked.

"He went to the living room I think. I'll go get him, we need him to get dressed anyway," Barbara told the redhead. Michael nodded and turned to watch Lindsay finish pulling Ray's bangs from his face. The Puerto Rican was wearing black high-waisted shorts with a thick belt holding them up and creating curves for him. Lindsay gave him a purple crop top. Ray had somehow found a pair of thigh high socks and deemed them appropriate to wear with his black converse. The Puerto Rican turned to his brother and winked at him.

"We're hot shit," he commented to the redhead. Michael blew him a kiss back. Kerry finally was finished. His shorts were regular hip hugging, and his top a was a blue corset that hugged his waist line and gave him curves. Lindsay had taken a curling iron to Kerry's hair and created big ringlets in them. Blue chucks finished the outfit. Miles had changed into his blue velvet suit and was standing next to Kerry laughing.

"We look good!" Miles choked out. Barbara had put on the purple velvet suit and was having Lindsay pin it in place to make it fit better. Gavin had finally walked into the room followed by Ryan who had the miniskirt on and a green button up on. It resembled a school girl's outfit more than anything. Ryan even left his long blond hair down and put a headband on his head. Gavin was arguing with him when the Brit caught Michael in his eye.

"Michael, Love, you look…" He trailed off as he got closer to the fiery redhead. Gavin wound his arms around Michael's waist and kissed him hard. "Wow, you look beautiful," he finished. Michael smiled.

"Good, cause you're wearing this." He shoved the red velvet suit into Gavin's arms. Lindsay walked over having just been helped by Barbara to pin her own green velvet suit took Gavin's suit and ordered him to strip. When they finally got Gavin in his suit they continued with the planning.

"I think we should use the Tourist Warriors mask. They won't fuck with our hair," Michael told the group.

"They'll clash with all the outfits, it's perfect," Lindsay agreed. The two redheads dug around the war room looking for the box of masks. They eventually found it and handed a mask to everyone.

"How are we getting there?" Miles asked. Ryan turned to Michael.

"We still have the SUVs from that mission we never got to do?" He asked. Michael nodded.

"Pimps and Hoes? They take one, we'll take the other?" Ryan smiled.

"Works for me." The group made their way down to the garage without being seen. They were grateful for their neighbors not being nosey. In the garage the group split. Michael pulled Gavin in for a kiss.

"Be careful, I'll see you at the bank," Michael whispered as he pulled down his mask. Gavin told him the same. They then got into the SUVs and drove towards the bank. They were careful not to break any traffic laws before starting the heist. When they finally got to the bank they regrouped outside for a second.

"Aurora, will take care of the vault with Maleficent handling watch," Barbara pointed at Michael and Gavin. Michael looked confused.

"Aurora?"

"Sleeping Beauty, closest I could get to a red dress. Now Rapunzel and I, Gothel, will take care of the tellers. Tiana and Facilier will handle the hostages. Cinderella and Tremaine will deal with look out on the front door and anything else. Questions?" Ray stuck his hand in the air.  
"Yeah, why princesses?"

"Because I couldn’t think of anything else, now are we ready?" Barbara answered. She received nods all around and smiled. 

"Let's heist!" with that the colorful group of people bust through the doors to the Los Santos Bank and shot a couple rounds into the air.

"Everyone down! This is a robbery!" Ryan screamed out firing his M16 into the air. Citizens dropped to the floor. Those native to Los Santos just looked unconcerned. Tourist were shaking though. Barbara and Ray made their way to the teller and rounded them up away from the silent alarms.

"Aurora, Maleficent, go blow the vault open," Lindsay called out. Michael answered.

"Got it Facilier." Team Nice Dynamite made their way to the back of the bank. Michael walked up to the large vault door. He stared at the electrical combination lock before turning to the Brit.

"Hey," Gavin turned to Michael, "Think you can hack this?" the redhead asked. Gavin walked to up to the vault door. He peered at the electrical panel and pulled his phone out.

"I should be able to hack into the bank's system," Gavin told Michael. The explosive expert nodded before taking post at the end of the hall way. He pulled out his Glock as he neared the end of the hall way. "Why didn't you just blow it up?"

Michael glanced at him from over his shoulder. "I didn't want to leave a trace. I'm the only one really in Los Santos that deals in explosives. They would have known immediately that it was us. I wanted to give us some time to hide the money before we have cops busting through the warehouse doors." Gavin nodded.

"Makes sense. And I'm in. Their firewall was shite." Michael walked to the vault and turned the handle. He could hear the pins moving and the door was slowly pulled open. Michael turned to Gavin.

"Good job, Maleficent." The two started shoving money into the duffle bags they carried. They made sure to scan the bills for tags before shoving them into the bag. Michael then put the tagged bills in a neat little pile before slamming the vault door closed again. The two ran back into the lobby of the bank.  
"Gothel, we have the money," Michael shouted at Barbara. The blonde female nodded and called for everyone to stay put as the teens exited the bank. Gavin took his half in the pimps SUV and Michael took his in the other. They were a good block away when the first shriek of sirens pierced the air.

"I think we're gunna have to split up," Ryan called to Michael who sent a message to Gavin.  
Team Crazy Mad watched as the other SUV turned down an alley before disappearing into the heart of the city. Ryan took a different route and turned towards the Vinewood hills.

"I think the LSPD thinks we're in the city," Kerry spoke up after a couple minutes of silence. Ray slumped in his seat.

"What makes you say that?" the Puerto Rican asked. Kerry held up his phone.

"Torchwick sent me a message asking where I was and hoped I was out of the city." Michael turned to Kerry.

"Ask him to see if we're on the news." Kerry nodded and started typing on his phone. Michael's own phone buzzed in his lap. He looked down to see that Caleb had messaged him. "Caleb says we made the news. One of the people that we held hostage videotaped us. He says I looked lovely."

After about two hours driving to Sandy Shores the teens stopped at a gas station. They quickly changed into pants and tee shirts before going into the store. The small TV behind the counter was set to Weazel News. The station was interviewing the hostages. The most current one was the person who managed to record the whole robbery. Michael froze when he saw who it was. Crazy Face.

He turned to Ryan and discreetly nodded to the direction of the screen. Ryan glanced up and saw the interview.

"Malcolm Hunts?" Ryan questioned as he placed a couple bottles of water onto the counter to be rung up. The store manager nodded and answered the blond male.

"Guy managed to videotape a robbery at a bank. Said he's essential to the capture of those who robbed the bank. Uh, four seventy-three." Ryan handed a five. He got his change and had to drag Michael out of the store. Ray and Kerry looked up from where they were hanging out by the car.

"What's up?" Ray asked seeing the look on Michael's face. Ryan shoved the redhead into the passenger seat and turned to the other two.

"In the car." Ray and Kerry nodded and climbed back into the SUV. Ryan steered the car in the direction of Los Santos. "Who is Malcolm Hunts, Michael?" the redhead hung his head.

"To me, he's Crazy Face. He tortured me with No Dick," Michael explained. Ray leaned forward in his seat. He wrapped his arms around Michael.

"We'll catch No Dick and his cohorts. Don't worry," the druggie reassured. Michael leaned back into his embrace.

"I know, but I feel like I keep seeing more and more of the sons of bitches that took me. I can't deal with it," Michael admitted.

"How about we go smoke a joint on the roof when we get back," Ray suggested. Michael turned to look at him.

"Yeah. Let's do that."

They finally arrived home. In the garage was the other SUV. Realizing that the other four hadn't heard that Malcolm Hunts had played a part in his kidnapping, Michael detoured to his Adder. Ray called out to him.

"Joints on the roof," He reminded Michael.

"When I get back, I need to clear my head." Ray nodded and walked to the elevator. Michael got into his car and drove out of the garage. He sped to the Great Ocean Highway before flooring it. Michael watched as his speedometer reached triple digits. He grinned as he sped the car more. He was so lost in the sensation his car gave him that he didn't notice the state trooper parked on the side of the road. It was only when the red and blue lights lit up his rear view mirror that he realized he was fucked. Michael slowed down and changed lanes. He parked the car on the side of the highway and waited for the trooper to make his way to the window. Michael sighed and laid his head on his steering wheel. 

“SHIT!”


	15. Recklessness

Michael paced up and down the side of the Great Ocean Highway. His cell phone was pressed to his ear and he could hear the state trooper calling for a tow truck. He was just about to end the call when Ryan finally answered his phone.

"James Ryan Haywood, what was so important that I nearly went to voicemail?" Michael asked in a harsh tone. Ryan laughed.

"Ray," He answered back. Michael sighed and looked at the cop.

"Can you come get me? My cars being impounded." Michael could see the confused look on Ryan's face.

"Why? I know you're tags are good. I was the one to renew them." Michael answered as the cop made his way to him with his ticket.

"I was caught doing triple digits. Automatic suspended license…" he trailed off.

"And ticket of $2,500, I know," Ryan continued. Michael huffed.

"Can you come get me? I'd rather not come home in the back of a police car." Ryan laughed.

"Yeah I can, which direction were you going?"

"North, milepost twenty-two. Thank you."

"Yeah." Michael ended the call. He turned to the officer.

"I got a ride," He told the man. The officer nodded.

"Alright, I'll stay until the tow truck is here, but when your ride gets here you can leave."   
Michael nodded. Twenty minutes later the tow truck and Ryan arrived. Michael watched as his beautiful chrome Adder got lifted onto the back of the tow truck. He turned and climbed into Ryan's Zentorno.

"When can you get it back?" Ryan asked as they pulled back onto the highway.

"Anytime, I just can't be the one to drive it back. My license is suspended for a while."

"Did he say how long?" Michael shook his head.

"He said it depends on the DMV. It could be a six months, a year, or till I'm eighteen. All I know, is that if I'm caught driving, it's jail time." Ryan nodded.

"Guess that makes sense." Ryan merged back into traffic. "Which way do you want to go?" Michael paused.

"Route 68, though Chumash and Harmony. Come down using Senora Road."

"Back roads. Got it." Michael leaned his head on the window as Ryan drove through Chumash.   
When the blond turned onto Route 68 he floored the gas. Usually cops stuck to the highways and freeways with very little time spent on the back roads. When they neared Harmony though, they'd have to look out for state troopers. Ryan watched as his speedometer rose higher and higher. Like usual the sports car flew through the section of road. Ryan zoned out enough that he forgot to slow down as they reached Harmony. The sound of a siren screaming behind them. Ryan looked in his rearview window, then to his speedometer, and finally to Michael as he eased the car to a stop on the rural highway.

"This is not my day," Michael sighed as he sunk lower into the seat. Ryan chuckled emotionlessly.

The state trooper had been kind enough to give them a ride to Harmony. Ryan glared at the tow truck as the driver backed the Zentorno into the police parking lot to be towed to the impound lot later. When his car was unhooked from the truck Ryan turned to Michael.

"Who can we call?" He asked the redhead. Michael shrugged.

"Ray and Gavin don't have licenses. Normally that wouldn't stop us, but with our luck…"

"They'd be pulled over," Ryan finished. Michael nodded.

"Team RWBY is going on a mission soon, so they're out." Ryan had a thought.

"Kerry?" the blond asked. Michael sighed.

"He's all we got I guess."

Kerry wasn't happy that he had to pick them up. He bitched on the way to Harmony, and he bitched about it on the way back from Harmony. Kerry purposefully went five miles per hour under all posted speed signs. It was starting to wear on Michael and Ryan's nerves. When they got to the penthouse Michael could not be more relieved. As he watched Kerry speed away, the redhead threw both middle fingers in the air at Kerry, who was running a red light.

"Ray, I hope you have a ton of joints already made, cause let me tell you…" Michael screamed as he burst through the penthouse door. Ray laughed.

"Dude, what do you think I've been doing. Look, I spelt 420 with them. Get it, just blaze."   
Michael nodded and walked to the balcony. Ray followed lighting the joint and taking a hit. He passed it to Michael. The redhead filled his lungs with the weed and sighed out. He passed the joint back to the Puerto Rican.

"My cars impounded," Michael told Ray, as the Hispanic lit their second joint.

"That sucks," Ray answered taking a hit. He passed it to the redhead.

"So is Ryan's." 

"How?" Ray took the joint back from Michael.

"We got caught doing triple digits." Michael took the joint back from Ray.

"That really sucks." Michael nodded. He took a long hit before turning to Ray.

"We're going to need more weed."

Geoff watched the news with Jack. The female was laughing hard.

"I can't believe that they got Michael into a dress," she gasped out. Geoff was smiling at her.

"Ryan did it for like hundred bucks. I don't think Michael got anything from it." Jack smiled.

"Thankfully that guy was videotaping that. I'm sure Gavin deleted the security footage from the bank."

"That's true." Geoff leaned down to kiss her. "I should go back to the penthouse and check on them." Jack nodded. Geoff got up and left. He drove home and opened the garage door. Michael's Adder and Ryan's Zentorno were missing. Geoff shrugged thinking they went out racing. He made his way into the apartment. Geoff froze when he saw Michael's hair peeking out from the top of the couch.

"Hey Geoff," Ryan greeted the man from the kitchen. Geoff turned a stunned look at him.

"Where are your cars? I spent millions on both those cars…you better not have crashed them," Geoff growled.

"Don't worry," Ryan reassured "They're in the police impound."

"What? How?" Ryan shrugged.

"Got caught doing triple." Geoff sighed hard. His hand met his forehead.

"I can't believe that the two legally license drivers have suspended licenses." Geoff made his way over to the couch. He crashed down next to a somber Michael. The redhead had a faraway look on his face. Michael was absentmindedly playing with the piercings in his upper lip.

"Malcolm Hunts," Ray uttered from the other side of the living room.

"Malcolm Hunts?" Geoff questioned. Ray nodded. Hearing Malcolm's name brought Michael out of his trance.

"Crazy Face," He whispered. Geoff's head whipped around to look at Michael.

"Seriously?!" He screamed out. Michael nodded. Geoff put his arm around Michael's shoulder. He pulled the redhead to his chest. Michael buried his head into his father's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll get Jon on it immediately." Geoff reassured.

Jon looked over the text message that Geoff had sent him. The brunet looked at the two jocks. They were leaning over a coffee table looking at obituaries and crossing names off a master list of informants Jon used. Due to recent events gang wars have risen thus the number of dead informants have risen as a result.

"Hey, Starsky and Hutch, Geoff gave us a name. Malcolm Hunts." Tyler looked up.

"Uh, that’s impossible. Malcolm Hunts’ obituary is right here," he explained holding up the paper.

Blaine ripped the paper from Tyler's hand. "This is today's paper. His death was only in the last week."

"Look up his death certificate then. If he showed up in the papers then there should be a death certificate," Jon ordered. Blaine nodded and grabbed his phone. Tyler started looking into hospital records. Jon looked around and determined that it was going to be a long night. "I'm heading to Starbucks, want any?" He received twin nods. Jon got up and left his office. He was texting Geoff his latest discovery when he ran into Burnie.

"Whoa, Risemonger, what's got you in a rush?" the Cockbites' leader laughed.

"Just got a lead on a tip Geoff gave me," The informationist explained. Burnie nodded.

"Right that Dickless guy right?" Jon smiled.

"Pretty sure Michael named him No Dick," Jon corrected "Yeah, Geoff gave me a name. Does Malcolm Hunts ring any bells?" Burnie shook his head.

"Nope, never heard of the guy. He famous or something?" Jon nodded.

"Yeah, he took a video of the Fake AH teens robbing a bank. It was on the news."

"Ah, yeah, I haven't watched the news at all today…" Burnie trailed off.

"Makes sense I guess, takes a lot to keep this crew running." Burnie nodded.

"Yeah, some of the guys were itching for a heist. Spent all morning thinking of a good one." Jon smiled.

"Cool, I got to go, promised Blaine and Tyler coffee."

"Don't work them too hard." Jon laughed and continued to the closest Starbucks.

"He died due to arson." Was the first thing Jon heard when he made it back to his office. The brunet passed coffee to the two working.

"Arson, was there a chemical makeup or just fire?" Jon asked.

"Chemical accelerant," Blaine clarified. "His lungs were coated with it. Which meant it was somewhat airborne."

"Do we know the chemicals used in the accelerant? Any identifiable signatures Arsonist use?" Jon questioned. Tyler got a sour look on his face.

"About that. It's better you see for yourself," He told Jon handing over the autopsy report. Jon looked it over before stopping.

"This can't be right," Jon stated.

"I triple checked that report," Tyler argued. "I even had RWBY look it over."

"Who at RWBY looked this over?" Jon growled.

"Kara." Jon collapsed onto the sofa behind him. He continued to look at this.

"This has to be a mistake," he prayed.

"Jon, the data doesn't lie. He died from that chemical accelerant." Jon threw the paper at Tyler.

"Michael didn't kill that man," He disputed.

"From this autopsy he did," Tyler pointed out. Blaine leaned on his knees.

"Okay, let's say Mogar didn't kill him, who could have gotten Michael's chemical signature?" He interrogated Jon.

Jon sighed. "I don't know. All I do know is that Michael didn't even know who this man was. He knew who the man masquerading around as Malcolm Hunts is."

"Well that does us no good. Especially seeing as when this goes public, Michael will be hunted down as a murderer of an apparently famous lawyer. One that dealt primarily in police lawsuits," Blaine informed Jon.

"How has the imposter not been caught by the police then?" Jon argued.

"He went underground after his ten seconds of fame," Tyler sighed. Jon slumped into his chair.

"I need to warn Michael," He whispered. Tyler nodded. The muscular brunette placed a cell phone on Jon's lap.

"I'm sorry. But fact are facts. Even if Michael is innocent, there is overwhelming evidence saying otherwise. We deal in facts. We have to believe they're absolute," Tyler consoled Jon.

"I know, but I also know Michael and this isn’t him," Jon murmured.

"We'll continue looking for new evidence. You make your phone call," Blaine spoke up. He rubbed a comforting hand up and down Jon's back. The small brunet nodded. He dialed a familiar number and listened to the dial tone as the call connected.

"Geoff, hey I have some good and bad news for you. I can tell you right now that you're not going to like the bad news at all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, In Oregon (where I'm from) getting caught doing triple digits results in the automatic suspension of your license, that in turn leads to the automatic impounding of your car as you were driving with a suspended license. In California it is usually a ticket of around $500 with the possibility of jail time. It depends on what traffic court decides the fine or jail time is. In Virginia you get fined $2500 with mandatory jail time. I couldn't decide which system I wanted to use as again I'm used to having the threat of impounding my car. So, I combined all three. If you are caught in Los Santos doing triple digits, you are fined $2500, your license is suspended, your car is impounded, and depending on if the DMV sends you to traffic court you may or may not have to spend time in jail.


	16. Blackout

"Breaking News! The Los Santos Police Department has issued a nationwide manhunt for two people. Malcolm Hunts, who has recently been in the spotlight due to videotaping the Fake AH Crew in a heist. The other is Mogar from the Fake AH Crew. Mogar is the explosive expert, and is known for causing billions of dollars in infrastructure damage in the last year alone. Both men are suspects in the death of lawyer Malcolm Hunts, who is known to be the go-to lawyer of LSPDs finest. Malcolm Hunts and Mogar is to be considered armed and dangerous. Any information about the two men can be given to the police by the tip line the LSPD have started. The number for the tip line is-" the television suddenly turned off.

"Why are you watching this?" an accented voice asked from behind Michael.

"Because I'm on it?" Michael responded refusing to look at his boyfriend. Gavin sighed and kissed the top of Michael's hair.

"We'll get to the bottom of this. I know it sucks being of house arrest, but it's for your own good," Gavin softly spoke. He walked around to the other side of the couch and sat down next to the angry redhead. Michael glared at the British blond.

"My face is on a fucking wanted poster. Not only a wanted poster, but one that the LSPD put up!" Michael screamed pushing himself off the couch. He paced in front of the couch. "None of you understand. Not only is Mogar restricted to the house, but Michael is as well. All because my fucking identity has been compromised. I just want to go outside, I want my fucking life back, I am-" He was cut off from continuing by Gavin. The Brit grabbed Michael's arm and pulled the redhead to his chest.

"Michael Love, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Gavin cooed. The Brit rubbed a hand down Michael's back. He stopped them at his waist and pulled the redhead further onto his lap. Michael was straddling his Boi now.

"I don't even know who Malcolm Hunts is. I have no connection to him at all," Michael mumbled into Gavin's chest.

"Who do we know?" the blond asked.

"I know," Michael started then paused. "I know I saw one at the hospital. Maybe Jon can look him up!" Michael sat up. Gavin held him tight though.

"I'll call Jon. You on the other hand need to get ready to go out." Michael started at Gavin.

"I'm on house arrest," the redhead reminded the blond.

"Yeah, Ryan is able to hide in plain sight, and he decided you needed a breath of fresh air." Michael grabbed the sides of Gavin's head and kissed him hard.

"I'll blow you when I get back. You are the best Boi!" Michael stood from Gavin's lap. "I love you Boi!" he yelled out running for his room.

"Love you too Boi!"

Michael changed clothes and ran to Ryan's room.

"Ready to go?" Ryan asked seeing Michael in his doorway. Michael nodded. The long haired blond lead the curly haired redhead to the garage. They got into their least suspicious looking car. A stolen SUV. The two hotheads drove to the pier. Ryan parked the car in the pier parking lot before he and Michael walked away from the pier. That way if they were followed anyone would think they hit the boardwalk and not the beach.

"So, why'd you decide to take me out here?" Michael asked as he kicked a rock into the ocean.

"I know what it feels like to be left in house arrest wanting to go outside. Remember when the Vagabond went on a killing spree? How Geoff put me on house arrest for a couple days as a 'murder break'? I know that I almost killed someone then, and I know that you have an even smaller fuse than me when it comes to cabin fever. Mogar doesn't do well cooped up. So, I interrupted date night to ask if I could take you to the beach," Ryan answered. He sat down in the sand beside Michael. The redhead dropped down next to Ryan and gave him a hug.

"If I wasn't dating your brother, I'd kiss you." Ryan laughed and hugged Michael back. The two fell into a comfortable silence staring out into the ocean.

Michael woke up to his hands in a bag tied in front of him. Still groggy he tried to sit up but fell backwards instead. He landed on Ryan who was still out cold. Disorientated for an unknown reason Michael tried to clear his head.

"What happened," he half yelled out. A voice answered from the front seat of the van they were apparently in.

"Tranquilizer dart. Took you and the big guy out." Michael turned to Ryan. He started pushing the older as best he could to wake the blond up.

"Ryan, Ryan, I think we've been kidnapped," he loudly whispered to the other. Ryan slowly sat up. His own hands were also tied and bagged.

"Huh?" The blond asked. The driver laughed.

"Mogar and the Vagabond, dazed and confused. I wonder how many people would pay to have a chance to kill you right now?" the driver spoke aloud. Michael peered at the man.

"Malcolm Hunts." Malcolm laughed.

"Yep. Me. Good o' Malcolm Hunts," Malcolm taunted. He parked the van in front of the police station. Michael was even more confused.

"You're wanted too, they're going to take you in as well!" He reasoned. Malcolm shook his head.

"A small price to pay to get you out of the picture." Malcolm grabbed Michael's hands and pulled the redhead out of the van. He held Michael with one hand and grabbed Ryan with the other. He then marched the two teens into the precinct.

The bullpen was loud. Bruce could not believe the manhunt Matt Peake had started when Elyse Willems found Malcolm Hunts dead body burned beyond recognition. He looked to his computer to continue looking at the recent reports that citizens had made about Mogar. Adam Kovic collapsed into a chair next to him.

"You would not believe the amount of false alarms we are getting on the tip line," He complained.

"People seeing green cars and calling?" Bruce jokingly asked.

"You may be joking, but yeah. People will see Roosevelt and think that it’s the Fake AH Mobile. Do you know how many license plates I've run? Too many that’s how many," Adam sighed dramatically. He slumped down into his chair. "How are you fairing?"

"Remember the rising gang activity that happened at the docs about six months ago?" Adam nodded. "Well apparently after that, Risemonger asked questions of the local gangs. A concerned neighbor saw a 'skinny brunet talking to some Ballas'. She couldn’t hear what they were saying, but she filed a report."

"Cock Bite and Fake AH are teaming up? God that'll be a nightmare," Adam responded. Bruce nodded. He stood up and walked to the coffee station near the entrance of the precinct. Adam followed behind him. They just reached the end of the bullpen when the doors opened and Malcolm Hunts came in with two teenagers tied up. Bruce and Adam quickly drew their gun.

"Release the hostages Hunts," Adam ordered. Malcolm threw the teens to the ground before smirking at the cops.

"Gentlemen may I introduce our guests. Lost Santos finest criminals, Fake AH Crew's Mogar and Vagabond." Adam turned to Bruce.

"What?" He asked to the brunet standing next to him. Bruce shrugged.

"What evidence do you have?" Bruce called out. Hunts laughed and pulled a phone out.

"All the evidence you need is on this phone. I was able to capture the two teens talking to each other," He explained. "Specifically, calling James Ryan Haywood and Michael Vincent Jones, the Vagabond and Mogar respectively. So, gentlemen. I believe you're manhunt is over, and I surrender myself peacefully as well."

Michael sat up and turned to Ryan. He gestured his head towards the door. Ryan nodded in understanding. Michael stood up shakily on his two feet. He looked up to see that a blonde woman had pointed her gun in his face.

"Put your hands up, and get on the ground," she growled at the redhead. Michael darted his eyes to Ryan to see that a dirty blonde male had him on the ground with his hands on his head. The male cop had one hand on his handcuffs and another on his gun. The male was watching Michael's interaction with the female cop.

"Listen, this has all been a huge misunderstanding," Michael heaved out. The blonde shook her head and put the gun closer to Michael.

"I said, put your hands up Mogar, and get on the fucking ground," she barked out making sure to enunciate each word slowly.

Michael sighed and put his hands up. He slowly made his way back down to the floor, making sure that he was on his stomach. He then put his hands on his head as best as he could seeing as they were still tied and bagged together.

"Good, now I'm going to cuff you, any movement and there will be enough bullets in you that you’ll be mistaken for Swiss cheese," She reminded Michael before kneeling beside the redhead and cuffing his arms together. The blonde cop then pulled on the cuffs which forced Michael to stand again. She looked ahead where an intimidating man stood.

"Take Mogar to interrogation room one. Vagabond is room two, and Hunts is room three," the man ordered.

"Yes sir, Officer Peake," The woman responded. She shared a look with the dirty blond male leading Ryan away. A different male with curly black hair lead Hunts away.

"Here we are," the blonde spoke up when they reached interrogation room one. She lead Michael to a chair and changed the cuffs to the slightly longer cuffs that were welded to the table. When she was done she turned to leave.

"I never got your name," Michael spoke up before she could close the door. The blonde looked at him in suspicion.

"Officer Willems," She retorted. Officer Willems then closed the door. Michael let out a huge sigh and put his head on the table. He then picked his head up and turned to the one way mirror sat in the wall to his right.

"Well shit," He told his reflection as he slumped in his chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Life got in the way.


	17. In Too Deep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know like nothing of interrogation. Everything I know is from Criminal Minds, NCIS, CSI, and other crime dramas, so its very limited.

Michael looked towards the door when it opened. An officer that looked suspiciously like Jeremy walked in. The brunet male sat down across from Michael. A folder was placed in front of Michael. The officer pulled a picture of a man out and placed it before the redhead.

"Does this man look familiar?" the cop asked. Michael pulled the picture closer to get a better look.

"Well, officer…" Michael trailed off.

"Kovic."

"Officer Kovic, I can say that I don't know who this guy is." Kovic nodded. He pulled a piece of paper from the file.

"This is his autopsy report. Can you read me the cause of death?" Michael rolled his eyes and grabbed the piece of paper.

"Cause of death is smoke inhalation caused by the chemical accelerant mixture of chlorine and brake…fluid…" Michael trailed off seeing his chemical accelerant at the cause of death. Kovic leaned forward.

"Where were you the night of March third," He asked. Michael stared at him. Still shaken that somehow his chemical accelerant was used to kill someone that he had no idea existed.

"I was at home," He finally answered. Kovic snorted.

"Of course you were, do you have an alibi?" Michael nodded.

"What is it, and who were you with?" Michael sighed.

"I was with my boyfriend."

"What were you doing with him?" Kovic pressed. Michael huffed.

"I was riding his dick," Michael stated bluntly.

"You were riding his dick?" Kovic parroted.

"Yeah, he's uncircumcised it was great," Michael gloated. He was glad that he was getting under Officer Kovics skin.

Kovic growled. "Are you Mogar?" Kovic angrily asked out. Michael froze. He stared at the officer in front of him.

"I'd like a lawyer now," Michael whimpered out. Kovic smirked and left the room.

"I hope Ryan's having a better time."

Officer Bruce Greene could not believe the detail the teenager in front of him was giving about his alibi.

"And then I slowly pushed my dick into his ass, making sure that I angled it just right to hit his prostate. Only the best for my boyfriend. The muse he gave out went straight to my dick-"

"Alright, I'll look into your alibi," Greene cut Ryan off. The blond smirked. "Now I have to ask, are you affiliated with the Fake AH Crew?"

Ryan leaned back in his chair. "No," He answered out. Greene let out a laugh.

"So, you're not the Vagabond?" Ryan shook his head. Greene pulled a piece of paper from the file before him. "Then what is this?" Greene asked handing the evidence over to Ryan.

"This is a recorded conversation from a cell phone of a man that admitted he kidnapped us and brought us here. It won't hold up in court," Ryan told the cop glancing at the paper. Greene shook his head.

"Read the top part again." Ryan glared at the cop before doing as he was told.

"Recording of a security camera placed outside the bank's alley door. Recently placed. Video records still en route. Conversation between one Vagabond and Mogar. Real names are said…"   
Ryan cut off and read the rest of the paper. He remembered the conversation he had with Michael as they discussed where they were going to go in order to lose the police. It seemed that at one point they forgot to use their codenames and had called each other by their first names. Ryan looked up to the officer in front of him.

"I'd like to speak with a lawyer now."

Geoff paced the span of the living room. Gavin typed angrily on his computer and Ray was solely focused on his DS. Everything was tense. The News was playing silently. The story of the arrest of Ryan and Michael playing on repeat. Jack finally walked in.

"Caleb said that the car was left alone. Nothing suspicious," She announced as she stormed into the living room. Geoff turned to her.

"Any news on how they were found? As far as everyone knew Michael was on house arrest," He growled out.

"Jeremy and Matt have an idea," She started. "They think that we have a rat." Geoff stopped pacing. He slowly turned to Jack.

"What?" he growled out. The remaining Lads also turned to Jack. The female nodded.

"They don't know who the rat is, but they think there is a rat. Only FAHC and their allies knew that Michael was on house arrest. It's very coincidental that the moment Michael and Ryan went out into the open they were targeted by an enemy crew." Gavin stood up.

"We have to do something. I can't leave Michael in prison," He rushed out. Geoff glared at him.

"Their identities have been compromised Gavin. Every step we take now will has to be done with complete care. We cannot lose the two of you as well. If you're seen with any of them right now, your compromised. Everyone knows that Mogar is sweet on Gavino and that the Vagabond is sweet on Brownman." Gavin sighed. He sat back down and slammed the screen of his laptop down.

"What are we supposed to do?" He sighed. Geoff shook his head.

"I don't know." Jack sat down on the couch.

"Who can we trust," She asked. Ray looked up.

"At this point we have to assume anyone we know could be the rat." Gavin turned to him.

"Lindsay, Barbara, Michael," Gavin listed the names. "They all work for RWBY. Does that mean we can't even trust our own."

"No. Gavin what that means is that anyone who's not vetted by us has to be dealt handled with caution."

Jack sighed. "We could call Torchwick. Maybe even Burnie." Geoff nodded.

"I like that idea, yeah."

"Alright. I'll call Torchwick, Geoff, you deal with Burnie, Gav call Dan, and Ray, Michael's supplier," Jack ordered the males. They all nodded and walked in different directions.  
Geoff sat on his bed in his and Jack's room. He sighed and laid on the bed.

"How could shit progress this far?" he asked himself. He pulled his phone off his nightstand and dialed Burnie's number.

"Hello, this is Burnie," the other criminal mastermind answered.

"Hey Burns, it's Geoff," the sleepy eyed man greeted.

"Hey buddy. What's up?" Burnie asked.

"I need some help actually. Michael and Ryan have been caught by LSPD and I need help staging a breakout. Think Cock Bites can help?" Geoff asked. He was hopeful for the help as Fake Ah didn't have enough manpower for a job as big as the jail break.

"Yeah…about that…I'm sorry Geoff, I would love to help. But Cock Bites is spread thin right now. We don't have a Gavin that can do all our computer work for us. We actually have to do research on our own. Again, I would love to help, but we can't," Burnie explained over the phone.

Geoff sighed. "Okay, that’s fine. Later Burns." Geoff hung up the phone. Jack walked into the room.

"RWBY says they'll help. Torchwick also said to call Cock Bites cause they just finished a heist and should have called everyone back," She told Geoff. The brunet male sat up.

"Burnie just said they started a heist. He said they were pulled thin," He argued. She shook her head.

"I took the liberty of calling Jon. He said Cock Bites had finished a heist as well. I called to confirm Torchwick's statement." Geoff glared at a wall.

"Burnie lied to me," He growled out. Jack slumped down on the bed.

"I think Cock Bites just took away their helping hand." Geoff shook his head.

"You think Jon'll still help?"

"Maybe," Jack answered. "I just talked to him. He seemed motivated to help get Michael and Ryan out." Geoff leaned down to kiss Jack.

"I'll call him." Geoff stood up to walk to the balcony in the living room. He passed Ray who was gearing up to go outside.

"Meeting Jules in half an hour," Ray called to his adopted father. Geoff nodded and passed Gavin who was talking animatedly to Dan about everything that happened in the last month. Tiny joined him when Geoff passed Michael's room. The Rotterman was missing his owner as much as Geoff was missing his son.

When they got to the balcony Geoff pulled out his phone and dialed Jon's number.

"Hey Geoff, I'll call you back in a sec. My boss wants to see me real quick," Jon answered and hung up real quick. Geoff smiled and hoped that it was a quick meeting.

An hour went by with Geoff playing games on his phone. He realized that Jon hadn't called back and called again. He went to voicemail. Geoff waited a couple minutes before trying again. It was the same result.

"Hey, this is Jon, leave me a message and I'll get right back to you."

Geoff was worried.


	18. Eighteen and Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the unexpected break. This chapter was the hardest to write due to the U.S. Judicial system having so many different rules and legislations. That being said, I did do extensive research on the types of punishment many crimes usually get. So, I'm now positive the NSA thinks I've committed heinous amounts of crime, but I have completed this chapter with accurate information to the best of my abilities. Also, I'll try not to have a two and half month unexpected hiatus.

"Hey Jon, can I see you in my office?" Burnie asked poking his head through the open door of Jon's office. The thin brunet looked up and nodded.

"Sure," He replied standing up. Immediately Blaine and Tyler stood to follow. Jon pointed a thumb at them, "And my watch dogs?"

"They can come too," Burnie sighed. They slowly walked to the office. Jon looked around at all the empty offices that separated Burnie from himself.

"Hey, why are we going all the way to your office, if we were just at mine?" Jon asked. Burnie chuckled.

"Cause I have something sensitive to say and your office isn't cleared," Burnie explained. Jon huffed.

"My whole job is to get information from people. My office is probably the most bug free," He argued.

"Doesn't matter. Look we're here," Burnie stated ushering trio into the room. Jon sat down on one of the couches that the curly brunet had put in his office. Blaine and Tyler flanked on either side of him.

"What's up Burnie. Why are we here?" Burnie sat behind his desk.

"I'm afraid to say that our partnership with Fake AH has expired. We are cutting off all communication with them," Burnie explained to the group with a sinister grin on his face. Jon leaned forward.

"Why?" He asked. Burnie sighed.

"They are taking advantage of our resources. Resources that we need in order to keep this crew floating," Burnie explained. "So, I need you here while they debug your office. I'm going to lock you in here til it's done." With that, the leader of Cock Bites got up from his desk and walked to the door. "Nothing personal Jon," He reassured the brunet. "It's just.. that you had more contact with them then the rest of us." Burnie shut and locked the door.

"I have a feeling there is more to the story then we got to know," Tyler spoke from behind Jon. The thin brunet nodded.

"Way more, well since we're here, might as well look around." Blaine and Tyler walked over to Burnie's desk and started pulling open drawers.

Michael stared at his cuffed wrist. He knew Ryan was beside him, angry at the fact that they both were now in standard prison jumpsuits. The blond and redhead had been stripped and searched before being lead to a holding cell. They both spent the night starting at the ceiling. In the morning they were escorted to a room where they could communicate with their lawyer. Michael sighed and leaned back into his chair. He threw a look at Ryan. The police had taken his hair tie away. The blond's hair was tumbling down his back.

"We are so boned," he sighed out. Ryan let out a gruff.

"It's going to be almost impossible to get out lives back to how they were before," Ryan agreed. The door to the room opened.

"Well, it does not look good. There is no statute of limitations for many of the crimes you've committed. James, you have over fifty counts of murder alone. Michael, the amount of arson crimes against you are horrendous. What's worse is that they have decided that you both will be tried as adults. I'm sorry," The lawyer stated.

The two teens shot a glare at their lawyer. The man visibly shrunk back. "What are you going to do?" Michael growled out. The lawyer sighed.

"I can try to make it seem like you were under duress. But, your parents are Beardo and Kingpin. Literally, there is nothing favorable about this." Michael turned to Ryan.

"You think we can threaten the jury?" Ryan chuckled.

"Probably. We can start talking about all the ways we've killed people who tried to convict us, or tried to testify against us," Ryan nonchalantly responded. Their lawyer stared at them with wide eyes.

"We don't need to go that far," The man pleaded. Ryan laughed.

"I wanna claim insanity. I want a plea bargain," The blond told the lawyer. The man sighed.

"Well, that might work in your favor, but it won't work for Michael. Everyone knows that of all the members of the Fake AH Crew, the Vagabond is most likely to be insane," The lawyer responded. Michael leaned back.

"What are they charging us with anyway?" The lawyer pulled a stack of papers from his briefcase.

"Michael, you are charged with possession, creation, and use of a chemical weapon, thirty-five accounts of general arson, twenty-one accounts of arson that resulted in major injury, twelve accounts that resulted in death, as well as this technically being your first offence in arson in general as well as, unfortunately, your second-" Michael cut him off.

"They can do that?" He asked . The lawyer nodded and continued.

"You're also being charged with special aircraft piracy, both major injury and resulting in death. You and James share that offence. As well as bank robbery specifically this last time with no deaths, and the time before where three people were murdered by James. Again, this one you both share. James, you are being charged with fifty accounts of first degree murder, murder of a federal agent and their family. Kidnapping of a minor, maiming a kidnapped minor, and a death of a hostage. Things really don't look good," They lawyer explained. Ryan turned to Michael.

"Why do I get the kidnapping charge?" He complained. Michael slammed his hands on the table.

"Cause you’re the one who nabbed her, scalped her, and killed her father when he went to save her. The hostage thing was totally your fault too. If you hadn't goaded Gavino he wouldn't have taken off his mask in the first place," the redhead screamed at the blond. Ryan bobbed his head.

"Alright, fair," He responded. The lawyer slumped in his seat on the other side of the table.

"Four years of law school. Dozens of won cases, my name is known in the defense attorney crowd. I'm going to lose my first case cause I decided to take on more than I can chew," The lawyer mumbled. Michael sighed.

"What's your name?" he asked glaring at the table.

"Jason Bates," Jason responded. Michael looked at him.

"Alright, Jason, what is the least amount of sentencing that I can get?" Michael asked. Jason looked at Michael's list of crimes again.

"Five years. For general arson." Michael nodded.

"And Ryan?" Jason scanned Ryan's list and looked pained.

"Ten years for bank robbery that resulted in no deaths." Michael understood why he looked pained.

"The bank robbery that resulted in three deaths, the one I wasn't a part of. That’s the one they'll charge him on first," Michael concluded. Jason nodded. Ryan stared at him.

"What's the minimum sentencing on that one?" the blond growled out. Jason cringed.

"Life if you're lucky, but more than likely…death," He murmured. Ryan's fist hit the table.

"You know what, fuck it. I'm pleading not guilty. Crimes committed under extreme duress." Ryan looked smug.

"What?" Jason looked up shocked.

"I'm claiming that my life was in extreme danger had I not done what I've done," Ryan explained. Michael looked intrigued.

"Think we can sell that?" Ryan nodded.

"I don't see why not. We just have to convince the jury right. Plant enough doubt and they have to either let us go, or go with what they actually have. Which is audio of our last bank robbery where everyone survived. I don’t know about you, but ten years is a hell of lot better in terms of sentences," Ryan told Michael. The redhead turned to Jason.

"I'd also like to plead not guilty." Jason looked between the two.

"It will be hard. Not many people can get away with murder." Ryan smirked.

"OJ did."

Gavin and Ray were curled up on the couch. The courts decided that due to how high profile Michael and Ryan were they would televise their trial in order to cut down on the amount of people who wanted to be in the courtroom. Jack walked in and sat down next to her son. Gavin shot her a small smile from the other side of the couch. She leaned her arm around Ray and squeezed the Brit's shoulder.

"They'll be fine. Geoff spent a lot of money buying the best lawyer he could find in short notice." Gavin's smile fell.

"It's just, we don't even know what they're being charged with," He told the ginger. Jack smiled softly.

Ryan and Michael were lead from their holding cells to a interrogation room to change. Jason had brought suits with him.

"Kingpin dropped these off at my house apparently. I didn't even know he knew where I lived," Jason explained. Michael smirked.

"It’s a reminder," He told his lawyer. Jason sighed and left the room. With their lawyer gone Michael turned to Ryan. "You think we have a shot?" Ryan shrugged.

"If we lose, I know Geoff'll plan a breakout and then bribe the entire city," Ryan told the redhead. Michael started buttoning his top.

"I know, but. I don't know. I'm scared. More scared than having ten year old Ray point a sniper rifle behind me," Michael admitted. Ryan turned to him.

"I understand. This is our first offence. Granted it's a huge offence, but it's still our first," The blond reminded the redhead. Michael let out a forced laugh.

"A jury of our peers," He mumbled. "What a load of bullshit." Ryan chuckled.

"If they really were our peers, Jon would be sitting in the stands," Ryan joked. Michael smiled.

"Could you imagine Jon trying to convince the rest of the jury that we are innocent-" a knock interrupted them. The boys pulled their jackets on and turned to Jason. He had two bailiffs with him.

"Well boys, its time." Ryan stepped towards the door, and a bailiff pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Ryan allowed his wrists to be cuffed. Michael followed his lead. The two were then lead down a long corridor to the courtroom. They sat at their table and waited further instruction. News stations were keeping their cameras trained on the teens. The room started to fill up with people from the city. Celebrities were coming in to watch what was happening. The jury started filling their seats. A bailiff stood up.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Carson," He commanded. Michael and Ryan stood up along with the rest of the people in the courtroom. Judge Carson walked in and sat down.

"You may be seated. We are here today to determine if these young men are guilty of being the Vagabond, and Mogar. They are also being charged with the crimes committed by both aliases should they be determined as such. It is the duty of the jury to listen to all the facts and not make judgments until you are taken back to the jurors room. We may begin with opening statements," He stated. The prosecuting lawyer stood up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury. The Fake AH Crew has been a nuisance to this fine city for a long time. Now, I have proof, proof that these young men happen to be two of the most active members of the Fake AH Crew, and it is your job to make sure that justice for our city is served." The prosecutor sat back down when he was finished. Jason stood up and walked over to the jury.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, what do you see," He started panning a hand behind him to gesture at the two teens. "I see two teens, that were brought up in a rough environment. Two teens that were molded to become criminals at an early age. I see the byproduct of the nature vs. nurture argument. Could these two teenagers be criminals? Possibly. But, I assure you that it was under duress, that they committed their crimes. Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, I will prove, without a shadow of a doubt, that my clients are not willingly guilty of their crimes," Jason finished.  
Ryan leaned over to Michael.

"Well, I think your baby face will actually help us," he teased. Michael scoffed. Jason returned to their bench.

"This is going to be a long one," the lawyer whispered. The teens nodded. They watched at the prosecution started their long spiel on how Ryan was actually the Vagabond. Jason was staring intently at the other lawyer waiting to see if he needed to object to anything the other said. Michael sighed.

"A long one indeed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a side note. I do read each and every one of the reviews. They are one thing my beta and I read to each other. So, while i don't respond, and i don't cause i'd give too much plot away or i'd come off as elitist trying not to give the plot away, I do enjoy getting them.


End file.
